Una carta inesperada
by FHix
Summary: [Two-shot] Incluso la poni más inesperada guarda la historia de amor más inesperada. Twilight Sparkle creía que aquella historia era un capítulo cerrado de su vida, pero sin embargo una carta enviada desde el otro lado de Equestria llegará para hacerla darse cuenta de lo contrario... ¿Cómo corresponder al amor de alguien a quien siquiera se considera un amigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Una carta inesperada**

Nota: para esta historia decidí que no tendría en cuenta el episodio trece de la tercera temporada, ni las otras dos ni las películas, porque he preferido dejar a Twilight en su forma más humilde, es decir, unicornio. Originalmente iba a dejarla como estaba hasta la quinta temporada, pero me di cuenta de que ese simple par de alas rompería un eje especial en el argumento de esta historia… en fin, es más que una cuestión de gusto personal. En cuanto a la línea temporal, es un tiempo estimativo, ya que en la serie no se nos deja muy exactamente en claro cuánto lleva Twilight viviendo en Ponyville. En cuanto a su edad, detalle fundamental para la historia, está situada más o menos entre los veinte o veintidós años, sabrán por qué si leen la historia.

Esto es un two-shot, una historia de dos partes, por lo que, cuando publique el segundo capítulo, el fic cerrará allí.

Por el momento, disfruten.

-0-

Ella siempre había sido la genio, la cerebrito, la que llevaba la voz cantante. Siempre a su disposición estuvo una familia amorosa, padres que la apoyaban en todo y un hermano de quien no podía pedir más, su único verdadero amigo durante la infancia. Pero, ¿realmente había sido su "único" amigo después de la infancia? Mirando la vitrina que contenía los elementos que la representaban a ella y a cada una de sus amigas, Twilight se puso a desenterrar de su memoria cosas que jamás había dicho a nadie, una historia perdida en el olvido, de algo que ella ignoraba pero los demás no, de reglas tácitas que rompía sin querer, ella con un _master_ en todo lo referente a reglas.

Impensables fueron sus progresos desde aquel día que un desborde de magia le aseguró la entrada a la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados y un inmediato lugar al lado de la princesa Celestia, su más grande mentora. Twilight jamás sería capaz de pensar que ella no le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, que estuviera fuera de los libros. Tal era el respeto que le tenía a la más brillante alicornio en Equestria. Pero sin embargo, ahora, justo ahora después de tres, casi cuatro años de residir en Ponyville y descubrir todo aquello de lo que se había privado en su infancia por entregarse a sus estudios; a punto de cumplirse otro aniversario desde que leyera la historia de la Mare en la Luna y que la princesa Celestia la mandase a aquel pequeño y sencillo pueblo con algo más que el encargo de organizar la Celebración del sol de verano, pensaba que había algo sobre la amistad, o si se quiere, sobre las relaciones entre los ponis, que ni Celestia ni su hermano… ni siquiera sus amigas, le habían enseñado. Decir que ella no tuvo amigos en su adolescencia no es algo errado, sólo que depende de nuestra concepción sobre los amigos de a quién le damos ese calificativo.

Sentada con los ojos fijos en un punto ahora indeterminado, concluyó que allí faltaba algo más. Algo se quedó zumbando en su mente luego de que leyera junto a su cuñada ese polvoriento diario escrito por el rey Sombra mil años atrás. Algo en esa historia coincidía con una anécdota personal. No había conocido a Radiant Hope, pero no necesitaba conocerla para saber la importancia que había tenido en los primeros años de vida del hijo de las sombras. Alguien alguna vez le había hablado de su futuro, de su destino, así como lo vieron Sombra y Hope al contemplar el Corazón de Cristal, con sus antagónicas visiones. Le impactó eso: que a Hope se le revelara que por sus estudios en magia, sería convertida en una princesa, una princesa que jamás recibió su trono, mientras que a su amigo le esperaba un destino más oscuro. Era triste, muy triste, y pensar que ella había vivido algo parecido, e igualmente sin saber realmente lo que su compañero había visto en su propio futuro.

Desde los incidentes de ese mes de noviembre, Twilight lo había echado al olvido, para no vivir con la carga de una vergüenza incomprendida. Pareciera que la historia en sus devenires tendía a repetir esos esquemas: Shining la liberó supuestamente de un poni peligroso, años después Twilight le devolvería el favor al darse cuenta de que aquella con la que se casaría su hermano mayor no era la verdadera Cadence que ella había conocido. Recordó cuando, en la boda, había oído a Cadence nombrarle ese asunto a Shining, y cómo a éste le cambiaba la cara, como si se diera cuenta de que no por nada había ocurrido eso, que fuera Twilight con su terquedad y persistencia la que lograra traer a la verdadera princesa del amor a la superficie.

Twilight se movió para caminar a su cuarto. Salió al balcón para admirar el paisaje. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más parecía un error, una locura que todo eso le sucediera a ella: que rescatara los Elementos de la Armonía y los usara para defender Equestria dos veces, que tuviera el valor de dejar su orgullo a un lado y sacrificarse por el bienestar de un imperio, sin hablar de todas las otras pequeñas aventuras diarias. ¡Cuántas cosas locas le habían sucedido! ¿Alguna vez se habría imaginado tal cantidad de aventuras, si alguien se las hubiera enumerado hacía por lo menos cinco años? Se habría reído con ganas, ella era una ermitaña que calificaba como una nerd total.

Pero hubo una vez alguien, fuera del círculo de confianza de su familia, que fue capaz de hacerla sentir otra cosa, no una nerd, sino algo más profundo, mucho antes de conocer a las ponis que ahora habitaban su corazón…

-¡Twilight, correo!

La alicornio lavanda levantó la cabeza y se volteó para ver a su primer e inseparable amigo, fuera de su BBFF. Lo consideraba un hermano menor, no como un hijo porque la verdad, no se sentía lo mismo. Twilight no lo había criado como para pensar realmente que se forjara entre los dos tal tipo de relación. Pero allí estaba, siempre para ella, incondicionalmente… y aunque era algo sabido claramente entre los dos, nadie más que uno se lo había jurado solemnemente.

-Dime, ¿qué necesita la princesa Celestia, o sólo ha escrito para saludar? – la pregunta de Twilight no traía ninguna connotación negativa. La correspondencia entre ellas había cesado su flujo, por razones más que obvias, a pesar de que Twilight extrañaba en cierto modo esa dulce espera por la próxima carta o la emoción de escribirle algo nuevo sobre la amistad.

-De hecho… ésta no es de la princesa Celestia. Ni de la princesa Cadence, ni de la princesa Luna. – respondió Spike, en sus garras no traía el clásico pergamino enrollado con el sello solar. – Un halcón la trajo, estaba delicadamente envuelta en plástico, y podría jurar que por su presentación es un papel muy caro y resinoso, que casi no se consigue en Equestria.

-¿Qué? Bueno… a lo mejor es de algún diplomático o algo así.

-Pero si fuera eso, ¿por qué enviaría una pluma de pavo real junto con el sobre?

Los ojos de la princesa de la amistad se abrieron de sorpresa. La situación estaba tomando un toque inverosímil, por lo general ella no recibía una abundantemente variada correspondencia, por más que su título diera a entender lo contrario. Avanzaba de a poco, eso sí. Cada día Spike le traía un manojo de cartas, y se había vuelto costumbre para ella revolverlas buscando alguna en especial. ¿Por qué? El recuerdo fue bloqueado por su mente, pero en realidad, esa carta especial respondía a una misiva que Twilight envió una vez, una madrugada en la que sus ánimos habían caído abruptamente, y que las dosis de cafeína no habían ayudado a remediar. Era increíble que tuviera episodios depresivos justo en ese momento de su vida, cuando todo brillaba a su alrededor. ¿Sería la culpa inconsciente? Debía serlo.

-Déjame ver. – dijo Twilight, tomando el sobre con su magia y mirándolo detenidamente antes de abrirlo, como si no quisiera, como si hubiera un caro cómic de edición limitada, y no se atreviese a retirarlo de su envase original para mantenerlo intacto. Reconoció la caligrafía del remitente, esa particular forma de escribir su nombre, y sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban. Se esforzó por mantenerse regia, para no demostrarle a Spike lo que sentía realmente.

Le había respondido…

-¿Y, qué pasa con la carta, Twilight? ¿Está todo bien? – inquirió el bebé dragón. Todo lo que envolvía a esa carta era puro misterio, él que siempre se había encargado de la correspondencia, conocía a fondo la que recibía Twilight, ya fuera por la vía convencional de su fuego mágico o el correo postal. Esa carta traía algo importante, cuya magnitud no alcanzaba a definir, porque el rostro de su amiga y hermana no expresaba nada claro en particular.

-Debe ser de un admirador – mintió Twilight, deseaba quedarse a solas con su secreto. No porque desconfiara de Spike, sino porque si quería decir la verdad se veía obligada a atravesar un proceso mental para el que no estaba preparada. Trató de pensar en alguna tarea para encomendarle, que le diera la seguridad de que no sería molestada mientras desentrañaba el mensaje de ese blanco papel resinoso. – Necesitaría que te hagas cargo de algo, ¿sí?

Una sonrisa afloró en el rostro escamoso, al tiempo que una mirada confidente se insinuaba en los ojos rasgados de Spike.

-Vamos, ya no soy un niño para que me mandes quehaceres cuando en realidad quieres quedarte sola y que yo no te moleste. Creo estar listo para que seas más directa y me digas: "Spike, déjame sola, voy a tratar un asunto personal". – dijo con cierto tono en la voz, que desagradó un poco a Twilight pero que ella no le discutió, por tratarse de un atisbo de madurez en su querido amiguito.

-Gracias, Spike. – dijo, y dejando de momento el sobre su escritorio, se acercó para abrazarlo.

-Por cierto, ¿a quién conocemos que tenga un halcón? Eso me tiene en Babia…

-Como tú dijiste Spike, es asunto personal.

-Ya veo. No te has olvidado totalmente de ese tipo, ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Twilight, cortante.

-No tengo muchos recuerdos, lo que sé es por medio de tus padres y Shining, que no es mucho.

Twilight suspiró.

-Escucha: cuando llegue el momento, te lo contaré con más detalles. Por ahora no puedo decirte nada, ¿entiendes? Sólo… necesito tiempo para acomodar mi cabeza.

-Por lo menos dime si fue realmente tan terrible como nuestra familia lo hacía parecer. ¿Te hizo algún daño?

-No, Spike, no lo creo.

-De acuerdo. Les diré a las chicas si vienen que estás tomando una siesta reparadora. Pero yo te recomendaría cerrar el balcón.

Una vez que Spike salió y que Twilight hiciera caso a su consejo, la poni color lavanda se dirigió a un estante específico en su mueble, para sacar un tubo de madera finamente labrado que contenía unas inscripciones en glifos, las cuales eran su nombre en otra lengua y una dedicatoria especial. Era un criptex, y Twilight hizo memoria para mover los engranajes correctos que formaban la contraseña para abrirlo. Era una palabra muy simple, _amicus_ , cuyo significado comprendió ese mismo día. De adentro del tubo, extrajo un amarillento rollo, que ella denominaba el Papiro Interminable, aunque no estaba confeccionado con papiro ni con pergamino, sino un papel cuya fórmula asiática era fácil de aprender. Originalmente no era así de extenso, sino que lo constituían varios fragmentos pegados con una goma especial que no corroía tanto el papel.

El Papiro Interminable era un recopilatorio de cartas, mensajes sobre horarios y cosas por el estilo, que Twilight había mantenido con uno de los pasantes de la Biblioteca Central de la Academia para Unicornios Superdotados, Hendrix Frobisher. Generalmente, tenían que ver con comunicados que le mandaba en relación a asuntos de la biblioteca o de clases de apoyo en algunas materias, lo que lo hacía un maestro más a los ojos de ella. Ahora le costaba creer que ese mismo nombre apareciera en un sobre membretado, que no traía el mismo mensaje que los compuestos en el Papiro Interminable.

Hacía seis años que no tenía noticias de Frobisher. ¿Qué habría sido de él, después de marcharse de Canterlot? ¿Habría logrado seguir con su vida y dejar atrás todo lo ocurrido? ¿Estaría haciendo de guarda en alguna antigua y vasta biblioteca de alguna ciudad o comunidad lejana? ¿Habría sucumbido a la decadencia y la locura, tornándose en un poni ermitaño y totalmente fuera de la sociedad? Tomando el sobre con sus cascos, lo sostuvo para mirarlo con detenimiento. Su pulcro aspecto daba cuenta de que se le había puesto mucha atención, al igual que la caligrafía. Retiró el plástico, separando así el sobre y la pluma de pavo real. Observó el diseño de la pluma, era similar al de aquella que le había regalado Hendrix en sus primeros años, y recordó que la usaba de marcapáginas en todos los libros que leyó, inclusive después del incidente de noviembre. Sin embargo, ya no la tenía cuando se mudó a Ponyville, de eso podía estar segura. Trató una y otra vez de recordar dónde podía haberla dejado, pero no le fue posible. ¿Qué significaba esa pluma de pavo real allí? ¿Habría pensado Hendrix que ella ya no la guardaría? Decidió dejarla en su mesita de noche.

Twilight se acomodó en su cama. Se le antojaba un té de margaritas, pero no quería bajar a la cocina, y aunque pensó en llamar a Spike para que le trajera uno, desistió. Había un paquete de masitas de coco olvidado en su escritorio, de modo que encendiendo su magia lo trajo hasta la cama. Las masitas no se habían humedecido del todo aún, aunque de todas maneras ella no se dio cuenta de que las fue devorando una por una.

Tardó unos minutos en abrir el sobre, romper la unión del pegamento entre las dos láminas de papel para descubrir la hoja contenida adentro. Se lo acercó a la nariz y pudo sentir un reconfortante aroma, mezcla de celulosa de eucalipto con canela y un perfume que se le hizo familiar. Suspiró. Alguna vez le había dicho a Hendrix que recordaría siempre la fragancia de su chaqueta, y hasta ese día no había creído posible que sería capaz de recordarla. Después de todo, ella no era un perro como para conservar en su memoria las características de una determinada percepción olfativa.

Hasta que finalmente retiró la hoja, más bien las hojas, finas como hilo de seda pero resistentes como pergamino, escritas en doble faz y con una tinta de calidad incuestionable. Tomó aire y lo dejó salir lenta y serenamente. Le daba algo de miedo leerla, sinceramente. No porque estuviera cargada de improperios ni amenazas ni nada por el estilo, sólo porque había en ese temor un sentido más emocional. ¿Qué había sentido y pensado ella con respecto a esa tarde de noviembre, en que Hendrix le había confesado lo que había guardado por años hacia ella? Su razón se había nublado desde el beso, técnicamente estaba desvinculada de la realidad cuando llegaron los guardias y su hermano. Durante meses, sólo había oído cosas malas sobre lo que fue o pudo haber sido de su relación con Hendrix, hasta el punto de que creyó la opinión de sus padres y hermano, reprimiendo cualquier sentimiento amable hacia él y finalmente dando una vuelta de página para enfocarse otra vez en sus estudios.

Pero en ningún momento tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse a pensar en frío todo lo sucedido, ni si su corazón reclamaba algo en la misma cantidad que Hendrix. Sólo ahora, en esta tarde de verano agonizante, recostada en su cama y con una reveladora carta frente a ella, se había tomado esos minutos. No poseía absolutamente nada de experiencia en esas situaciones, nada sabía de los secretos de las pasiones de los ponis, y eso que su cuñada era la mismísima princesa del amor. En realidad, Twilight jamás había cuestionado o indagado sobre esos asuntos, había leído miles de obras dramáticas o narrativas de romances imposibles, había contemplado parejas de ponis sumidos en la más pura felicidad, se había alegrado por cada uno de sus familiares o conocidos que conocía a su poni especial. Lo tomaba como algo natural, abstracto, incluso… algo que se hallaba lejos de ella, totalmente en otra dimensión. Había visto películas en las que se narraban cartas de amantes apasionados, o escuchado anécdotas de sus compañeras de clase cuando recibían un pedazo de papel con tres líneas del poni que les gustaba, sin tomarse en serio la posibilidad de que le ocurriera lo mismo a ella. Twilight se enfocaba en sus libros, no existía en su vida romance más auténtico que el de su amor por la lectura y el conocimiento. En muy contadas e irrelevantes ocasiones, nacían en su pecho extrañas sensaciones, como necesidades de poder acercarse a un poni y buscar en sus ojos algo que no estaba. Alguna vez notó un brillo raro en los ojos de Hendrix, una tarde lluviosa en la que Twilight se había mojado la melena por correr a la biblioteca para terminar un trabajo de investigación, y ésta se hallaba más vacía que nunca. Lo había tomado desprevenido mirándola estudiar, y cuando levantó la mirada y le preguntó qué le pasaba, él negó con la cabeza y se fue.

"Debo hacerlo", se dijo Twilight. Cerró los ojos para reconstruir la imagen de Hendrix en su cabeza, recordar cómo era, a ver si se había perdido en el vasto infinito de su inconsciente, o si su memoria había retenido por lo menos un rasgo suyo. En efecto, lo recordaba tal y cual como hacía seis años: un pelaje ocre, como el color de las hojas del otoño, una crin parduzca, como de un rojo óxido apagado, con un par de rulos muy peculiares, uno que se enroscaba en su cuerno y otro que caía a un costado de su frente, sobre la oreja derecha, y finalmente otro más que se disimulaba entre su nuca y el cuello de su chaqueta. Con qué intensidad miraban sus ojos de color borgoña, precedidos por unos anteojos ovalados de tipo muy intelectual, lo que lo hacía parecer algo mayor, pero muy sofisticado y culto. Sonrojada, Twilight abrió los ojos, cegados enseguida por la claridad del sol que se colaba por la ventana. Se había dado cuenta de que, en lo más profundo de su ser, Hendrix le parecía muy atractivo.

Ya sin más dilación, haciendo acopio de un gran valor, la poni de crin púrpura desplegó la primera hoja. No podía permitir que sus nervios la dominasen, quería leer la carta, el impulso había cobrado una fuerza mayor que cualquier otra voluntad propia.

El primer dato que le llamó la atención fue el encabezado: " _Islas Uránidas, 9 de julio…_ ". De un salto, Twilight corrió a buscar un mapa de las zonas del Occidente de Equestria. Si mal no se equivocaba, las Islas Uránidas se ubicaban a ochenta kilómetros de la costa de Baltimare, pero no lo recordaba con exactitud. En efecto, el mapa le indicó que aquellas lejanas islas se hallaban en el sitio señalado. ¡Qué lejos se había ido! Después de todo, Hendrix siempre había dicho que le atraía conocer el mar, descender de la montaña donde se asentaba Canterlot y probar algún día el agua salada, charlar con marineros y oír sus historias de navíos naufragados o sobrevivientes de tormentas, compilar relatos de encuentros con colosales monstruos marinos o fenómenos inexplicables. En cuanto a la fecha, era notable que la carta fue escrita hacía unas tres semanas, puesto que ya estaban a fines de julio. Haciendo un cálculo de distancia de Ponyville hasta allá y tomando referencias de la duración de vuelo de un halcón, además de considerar todas las probabilidades posibles, Twilight concluyó que la carta no fue enviada el mismo día que se escribió. No era algo muy digno de analizar, pero daba la impresión de que su remitente se tardó un par de días en decidirse a enviarla.

Masitas de por medio, Twilight comenzó la lectura:

" _Querida Twilight Sparkle,_

 _Me gasté decenas de borradores, las palabras son traicioneras: tienen una cara cuando las escribes por primera vez, y luego otra cuando las lees atentamente. Generalmente es el miedo a la reacción del lector, de aquellos a quienes dirigimos esas palabras. Es un riesgo que te escriba, lo admito. También puede ser una irreparable pérdida de tiempo, si considero que en el transcurso de estos años has realizado tu vida, has encontrado quizá a un compañero incondicional, que cumpla las exigencias de la situación…_ "

"En eso te equivocas" pensó Twilight, adivinando un resentimiento sutil en la última frase.

 _"_ _Sopesé una y mil veces los motivos que tendrías para enviarme unas líneas vagas, porque cuando parecía que yo no era más que un mal recuerdo, un fantasma del pasado, me sorprende encontrarme con un mensaje tuyo._ "

Una vez más, la alumna de Celestia forzó su mente para intentar acordarse cómo y con qué medios le había hecho llegar a Hendrix una carta, pero a lo mejor lo conseguía desentrañar a medida que leía.

" _Si resulta que ya no tiene sentido que leas lo que aquí escribo, si esta carta por alguna razón pusiera en peligro la armonía en tu hogar, y si pudiera llegar a ser motivo de discusión con alguien que te importe mucho, rómpela. Enciende la chimenea, aún si es verano, y quema estas hojas, con todo lo que traen. Es lo más seguro. Por lo menos, si es que has abierto el sobre, si la curiosidad ha sido más fuerte. No quisiera saber que sigo trayéndote inconvenientes, aún si no estoy allí presente. Pero si tu situación fuese otra, si quizá en el mejor de los casos has estado esperando esta respuesta, si no eres capaz de contener el impulso de leer y revisar detenidamente cada línea, sé que nada va a detenerte. Nada ha conseguido, por lo menos en lo que pude apreciar, evitar que te apropiases de tal o cual material, de que prescindieras de una noche de sueño con el propósito de desglosar un libro al derecho y al revés. Me bastó una mañana en la que te encontré dormitando en una mesa y con un ejemplar de Haycartes de almohada. No me pareció gracioso en lo más mínimo, incluso me preocupé de que la jefa de bibliotecarios o cualquier otro usuario apareciera por el pasillo. Para tu suerte, la hora y la sección en la que te encontrabas favorecieron que nadie más que yo se topara contigo en ese instante._

 _Desconozco tu versión de los hechos, qué pensamiento tienes de mí ahora, qué posibilidades hay de que ignores o no esta respuesta. Ya no sé si tendrán valor mis palabras, mi testimonio, mi explicación sobre lo acontecido en el mirador de Canterlot. No puedo estar seguro de que creerás en todo lo que diga, sé que siempre pesa más el juicio de la familia, y que en ese momento quizá tu hermano tuvo motivos sinceros, preocupaciones válidas por tu seguridad, lo mismo que tus padres. Y puede que creas lo que ellos te han dicho, de modo que en tu corazón no haya siquiera un diminuto resquicio para oír mi defensa a través de estos papeles. Pero sinceramente, yo ya no puedo vivir con esto, y quiero entregártelo, dejar a tu criterio el destino de esta historia, y si yo me muriera mañana, sabría que por lo menos intenté confesarte lo que me pasa, aún si supiera que probablemente lo abandonarías en un cajón o en un cubo de basura._

 _Quisiera contarte el inicio de todo, es tanto lo que se me viene a la mente, que daría para confeccionar un libro. Mas a mí no me interesa hacerlo, no estoy escribiendo una obra de ficción para que una cierta cantidad de lectores anónimos lo adquieran, lo lean y se emocionen con las cosas allí expresadas. Todo esto es sólo para ti y no me interesa que nadie más lo conozca._

 _Tal vez debería comenzar pidiéndote disculpas. No sé si corresponde que lo haga, pero lo haré de todas formas. Las aceptes o no, quiero pedirte disculpas, que me perdones si es que alguna vez hice algo mal, si te ofendí o te incomodé, si te causé algún perjuicio por sentir algo que no debía, que no era correcto, pero que tampoco podía controlar. Jamás creí que me pasaría esto, en el principio no había ninguna posibilidad de que me atrapara este sentimiento, y menos con una potranca como tú. No te ofendas, es sólo que… que me sorprende. Todavía no consigo explicarlo del todo, pero ahora lo comprendo. Tuvo causales, tuvo implicaciones con la realidad que yo vivía, hasta el punto en que me cuestiono que fue todo una obsesión mía, y nada más._

 _Pero, ¡qué fuerza toman las obsesiones cuando uno no las controla ni las corta de raíz! He continuado estudiando, una vez que me asenté en estas islas húmedas y paradisíacas, pude relajarme y dedicarme a otras actividades. Lo intenté todo para quitarme de la cabeza tu recuerdo, y si bien lo conseguía durante el día, no así en las noches, cuando el insomnio me hacía levantar de la cama y dar una vuelta por la playa, contemplando el brillo de la luna entre las olas, y convenciéndome de que jamás abandonaría esta isla, de que no pisaría tierra firme, hasta que finalmente recobrara la objetividad en mi vida._

 _¿Te interesa realmente saber cómo fue que nació esta obsesión? Pues, aunque el corazón lo refute, lo considero una obsesión, pues no era un sentimiento recíproco, tú no me veías ni siquiera como un amigo. No tenías un margen de espacio para dedicarte a tener amigos…_ "

Twilight reprimió una lágrima. ¿Cómo enojarse con Hendrix por poner en palabras esa verdad tan arraigada en ella misma? Sería completamente inmaduro por parte de ella. Siguió leyendo, la compasión, la ternura y la curiosidad la animaban a continuar.

" _Yo no tenía derecho a interferir con tus estudios, pretender ocupar un lugar inmerecido en tu vida. Donde quiera que estés ahora, de seguro has alcanzado progresos increíbles, hasta aquí han llegado noticias de ello. Me alegra saber que has ido siempre hacia adelante, que no te has estancado, como, por lo contrario, me pasó a mí. También me trae un gran orgullo, pues sé que he contribuido a hacer de ti la estudiante que los académicos de Canterlot admiran y que la princesa Celestia tiene a su cargo. No es tanto como para vanagloriarme de ello, pues estaba obligado por mi trabajo, del mismo modo que debía dispensar ayuda en sus consultas a todos los usuarios de la biblioteca. Pero tú eras especial, pues a diferencia del resto, siempre pedías más. Llevabas un libro la tarde anterior y lo devolvías a la mañana siguiente, y así te veía todos los días, preguntando y consultando por libros que potrillos de tu edad ni siquiera tenían noción de lo que hablaban._

 _Ah, esa chispa joven con la que entrabas a la biblioteca, ese brillo que resplandecía en tus ojos cuando traía al mostrador justamente el libro que tú deseabas, feliz de que nadie más lo haya pedido. Aún eras una niña cuando te conocí, de hecho, había oído mucho sobre ti antes de que te viera por primera vez…_

-0-0-0-

Pequeña y tímida por todo ese mundo nuevo de conocimiento, la potrilla traspasó con esfuerzo una de las hojas de la pesada puerta de entrada a la biblioteca. Era la primera vez que ingresaba allí por su cuenta, y de inmediato quedó anonadada por su vastedad. Sabía qué libros debía pedir, y que primero debería hacerse socia para retirarlos. Twilight observaba minuciosamente cada detalle, mientras los ponis que la precedían en la fila del mostrador se iban desocupando. Un aire de concentración y silencio reinaba en el recinto, sólo se oían las vueltas de página, alguna que otra tos y murmullos de los demás usuarios o el personal bibliotecario.

Tan abstraída había estado que no notó cuando le tocaba su turno, sino hasta que oyó un chistido y un amable "Buenos días", de una voz que provenía por sobre el alto mueble de madera pulida.

-¿Eh?

Lo único que sus ojitos alcanzaron a ver fue un bucle rojo colgando de un cuerno, hasta que la cabeza del que lo portaba se adelantó para mirarla, cosa que la hizo sonrojar y retroceder.

-No temas. Los bibliotecarios no muerden. – le dijo con una seriedad suave el pasante - ¿Qué necesitas?

Un poco más animada, Twilight se paró en dos patas, apoyándose en el mostrador, que olía a madera fresca, y dijo:

-Disculpe, señor, vengo a… a solicitar mi carnet de socio…

-Ah, tú debes ser Twilight Sparkle, supongo. La nueva alumna de la princesa Celestia.

-S-sí, señor. ¿Eso tarda mucho en salir?

-No, de hecho, ya está listo. – dicho esto, el unicornio se alejó para buscar en un estante una caja con una inscripción en marcador negro.

-¿En serio? Pero me dijeron…

-Sí, por lo general ese trámite rige para todos. Pero se dispuso que el tuyo saliera automáticamente dado el privilegio que te otorgó la princesa.

-Oh, cielos. – atinó a decir Twilight, mientras veía al pasante sacar de adentro de la caja un reluciente y plastificado carnet de socio con su nombre, datos y una copia de la foto que le tomaron para su ingreso a la Academia. La examinó cuidadosamente mientras el pasante le explicaba brevemente el reglamento de la biblioteca en cuanto a servicios y normas de uso.

-¿Me oyes, niña? – le preguntó algo molesto, al notar que Twilight no lo miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba.

-Er, sí, lo siento… - respondió ella, enfrentando la mirada severa de esos ojos fijos y penetrantes.

-Repite lo último que he dicho.

Twilight se aclaró la garganta y respondió: - " _Cualquier obra que sea devuelta manchada, rota, rayada, o en cualquier otra condición de maltrato, acarreará para el responsable una multa y suspensión de préstamos por dos semanas_ ".

Esto sorprendió a su interlocutor, quien no esperaba que la potrilla repitiera sus palabras con tanta exactitud.

-Pues muy bien. Como iba diciendo…

Por una puerta salió la jefa de bibliotecarios, interrumpiendo nuevamente al potro.

-Joven Frobisher – la voz de la yegua sonaba severa – puede dejarme a mí la presentación con la señorita Sparkle. Necesito que vaya a colocar estos libros en sus respectivas secciones.

-¿Joven Frobisher? ¿Ése es tu nombre? – preguntó inocentemente la potrilla.

-Hendrix Frobisher. – aclaró el unicornio, aunque no parecía molesto. Se retiró levitando los libros, ignorando que los ojos de la pequeña lo seguían.

Twilight sabía que había metido la pata, se dio cuenta de que lo había tratado como un adulto cuando todavía era joven para alcanzar ese calificativo. Se sintió un poco tonta.

-Señorita Sparkle, yo soy la Jefa de Bibliotecarios. Cualquier consulta, estamos a su disposición. Si por alguna razón no encuentra a quién dirigirse, puede hacerlo con los pasantes, uno de ellos es el joven Frobisher, y el otro es…

-¿Qué es un "pasante"? Creí que era el bibliotecario.

-Un pasante no es un bibliotecario, señorita Sparkle, sino un alumno avanzado que a través de un programa de becas puede acceder a trabajar en la biblioteca de nuestra Academia. Es de suma utilidad para el _currículum vitae_ , pero no cualquiera puede acceder a una pasantía, generalmente los cupos son limitados.

-¿Y qué hacen los pasantes en la biblioteca? – preguntó interesada Twilight.

-Bueno, se encargan de aquellas actividades que a los bibliotecarios se nos dificulta cumplir dado el tamaño y el volumen de la biblioteca y sus usuarios. No siempre están aquí en el mostrador, le aclaro.

-¿Yo puedo ser pasante algún día?

-Por supuesto, señorita Sparkle. Pero temo que es demasiado pronto para usted. Ahora, dígame qué libros solicitará hoy.

Por fuerza de la casualidad, uno de los ejemplares que Twilight le había nombrado a la pulcra yegua de crin recogida era uno de los que ésta le había enviado a guardar a Frobisher, quien de hecho nunca se había alejado de la zona de mesa de entradas. Una potranca lo retenía con una conversación que no tenía ningún tinte de consulta bibliográfica, más bien de coqueteo. Twilight vio a la jefa de bibliotecarios hacer una mueca de disgusto mientras la potranca se retiraba dando una excusa muy burda, mientras que Frobisher, de espaldas, no había sospechado de la rigurosa figura de su superior sino hasta que oyó su regaño.

-Más de una vez le he dicho ya, joven Frobisher, que la Biblioteca no es sitio de coqueterías con alumnas. Tiene suerte de que su retraso me haya favorecido encontrarle pronto. Uno de los libros que solicita la señorita Sparkle se lo he dejado a usted.

Twilight había contenido una risita, tapándose la boca con su casco para disimularla. Eso le hacía recordar a cuando iban de paseo con su mamá y Shining, y éste siempre se quedaba atrás por charlar con una "amiga". Eran situaciones muy cómicas, le encantaba ver ponerse rojas las mejillas de su hermano mientras inventaba tonterías para evadir las sospechas de su madre. Esperó la réplica de Hendrix, sorprendida de que no se ruborizara ni demostrara vergüenza alguna, pero éste mantuvo la seriedad y sólo repartió los libros que traía en una mesa para que ella los viera y eligiera el que quería.

Una vez que se acomodó en una de las mesas de la sala de lectura, Twilight esperó a que la jefa de bibliotecarios se retirara y desapareciera por una de las puertas detrás del mostrador, para tirar de la prolija manga de la chaqueta aguamarina del pasante. Éste la miró por sobre el hombro, sin voltearse. La potrilla de pronto quiso hablar pero las palabras no le salieron de los labios.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… a mi hermano Shining también le pasa lo mismo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que cuando no lo vemos siempre está hablando con una potranca.

-Eso no es mi culpa. Tengo trabajo que hacer…

Dos segundos después, ya Twilight se había concentrado en su lectura. A veces tenía esos despliegues infantiles, pero muy contados.

-0-0-0-

" _…_ _simplemente, fue el crecer y acompañarte en la experiencia, un factor importante en el afloramiento de estos sentimientos._

 _Pero hay otra realidad que es obligatoria de mencionar. Alguna vez, en una breve charla informal, surgió el tema de la familia. Me contaste con pocas palabras que tus padres te apoyaban siempre en todo, que siempre te animaban a seguir y que procuraban que no te faltara nada para continuar… a pesar de todo esto, ellos no te presionaban. La primera en presionarse en exceso eras, en realidad, tú, tenías un compromiso con tus deberes bastante equiparable al mío. Ponías un esfuerzo estimable para cumplir, para estar siempre al día, para no reprobar nunca un examen. Tu pesadilla más grande era decepcionar a la princesa Celestia. Eso me hacía admirarte con sinceridad, pues con tan corta edad tranquilamente podrías haber optado por otras cosas, pero sin embargo no te molestaba sacrificar los placeres mundanos por estudiar. Por eso pienso que mereces todo lo que has ganado, y sé que eres capaz de dar mucho más._

 _En mi caso, no todo el esfuerzo, la dedicación o el interés en el estudio eran absolutamente genuinos. Ese espíritu voluntario que tú tenías, con el que parecías haber nacido directamente, a mí me lo inculcaron desde pequeño, fue algo impuesto, producto de las imposiciones que mi madre ejerció sobre mí todos esos años. Nací en una familia muy exigente, una familia con variados y numerosos miembros destacados a lo largo de la historia, cuyos nombres y biografías puedo recitar de memoria. Ni bien tuve raciocinio suficiente, mi madre me hizo estudiar nuestro intrincado árbol genealógico. En ese momento lo hice, me pareció emocionante, pero hoy no lo repetiría._

 _Así que, pasé una infancia similar a la tuya, pero mucho más cargada de restricciones, de lecciones de etiqueta y convencionalismos sociales, de todo lo que necesita un poni de Canterlot para destacar en la alta sociedad de Equestria, para dar ejemplo de su comportamiento recto e intachable. No pude hacer amigos jugando en el parque o haciendo cosas de potrillos. Los que tuve eran como monigotes refinados que nunca sabían hacer algo realmente divertido, siempre acababan aburriéndome y haciéndome perder tiempo. Hasta que resolví que era mejor perder esos amigos que conservarlos._

 _No quiero malgastar tinta, papel y palabras en los insulsos detalles de mi vida de potro ¿Para qué aburrirte con eso? No soy el poni más interesante del mundo porque todo mi proceso de crecimiento no fue más que un riguroso proceso de adoctrinamiento y adaptación a la más pura, frívola y seca vida refinada, carente de afecto, de distensión. Carente de todo aquello que hace de la vida de los ponis que están fuera de las altas esferas, una vida mucho más llevadera._ "

Un momento se detuvo Twilight a meditar en esto. Sus orejas bajaron mientras recordaba cómo había sido su infancia, cómo se había comportado ella de pequeña. No era muy diferente a la de Frobisher en algunos aspectos, aunque por lo menos ella contaba con su hermano y con Spike. La familia Sparkle no distaba demasiado de las características de las familias más acaudalas del reino, sin embargo ello no significaba que emplearan los mismos tratamientos de crianza que otras. Las orejas de la poni lavanda se levantaron cuando ella recordó todo el cariño que sus padres les dispensaron tanto a ella como a Shining.

 _"…_ _Estudié con mucha atención todo lo referente a la psicología del sujeto, especialmente la corriente psicoanalítica, la cual considera al Sujeto como un ser incompleto, inacabado, que depende de Otro para completarse, para ser definido. El Sujeto se constituye en función del Otro, y el Otro a la vez es constituido por el Sujeto. Es decir, hay una cierta relación recíproca. Pero además, la corriente psicoanalítica explica que el Sujeto buscará ser objeto de amor del Otro, esto más que nada vinculado al desarrollo de potros y potrancas, en relación con sus padres._

 _A partir de estas reflexiones pude darme cuenta de que, por la edad que yo atravesaba cuando te conocí y por las circunstancias que vivía en mi entorno familiar, aquí estaba el origen de mis sentimientos. Como Sujeto, carecía del cariño maternal, de ese afecto que toda madre debería saber expresar a su hijo. Ese vacío, esa necesidad de llenar la carencia, al principio mi yo incompleto trató de resolverla con el conocimiento, con buscar el saber, para no sentirme más así. Pero ya ves, la satisfacción a la necesidad era otra. Gané una beca con esa búsqueda, y sin embargo no me sentía totalmente feliz. Me daba cuenta cuando llegaba a mi casa y allí estaba mi madre, siempre con su semblante rígido y helado. Nada de saludos efusivos ni abrazos, so pena de cometer un comportamiento inapropiado o ridículo._

 _…_ _La soledad era ese silencio incómodo, esa anomia que no encontraba límites, esa insatisfacción de nunca llegar al punto máximo de perfeccionamiento…"_

Las emociones se acumulaban en el pecho de Twilight, porque al fin podía ver el alma sensible que había en esa mente tan analítica, lógica y estructurada. Al fin entendía aquellos extraños comportamientos del otrora pasante de la Biblioteca Central de la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados. Ella se dio cuenta que, por mucho que él se sirviera de teorías psicológicas y de explicaciones racionales para explicar y justificar sus sentimientos y las actitudes derivadas de éstos, se notaban los atisbos de la pasión pura escondida.

Pero a la vez era todo tan inverosímil… Twilight leyó con detenimiento cada una de las anécdotas que Frobisher refería como ejemplos de su tesis apasionada, y no podía creer que, siendo ella como era, desvinculada de la realidad emocional, apática y sistemática en su acción diaria, pudiera a pesar de toda esa fría razón poder captar el corazón de alguien. Aunque pasaban cierto tiempo juntos, ese tiempo se invertía en temas exclusivamente académicos y bibliográficos, apenas si conversaban del tiempo, de eventos ciudadanos o debatían conceptos y experimentos mágicos, pero ninguno mencionaba cosas de su esfera personal. ¿Qué podía haber visto Hendrix en ella para enamorarse de esa manera?

Twilight se detuvo un momento para meditar y descansar los ojos. Aún le sobraba tarde para seguir leyendo, y no había llegado a la mitad de la carta. Tal vez el análisis científico que desplegó el unicornio tuviera sentido, pero no siempre es tan exacto someter lo irracional a un examen racional. Corazón y Cerebro no tienen los mismos patrones y principios de funcionamiento. El supuesto de que Frobisher la amaba sólo porque su madre o el resto de su familia no le demostraban afecto era bastante fuerte. Uno suele buscar, o encontrar sin querer, aquello que no halla en su casa. Pero la fuerza de esa suposición tiembla cuando se tiene en cuenta el supuesto de que Twilight en realidad no podía darle tampoco el tan ansiado cariño. ¿Entonces qué hay en el medio, qué es lo que podría explicar el elemento faltante para despejar la _x_ de la ecuación?

" _…_ _las únicas dos citas que tuve con otras potrancas no salieron conforme a lo esperado, simplemente… sentí que la onda Casanova no era lo mío. Me empezaba a fastidiar que mi madre insistiera con el tema. Tal vez no fuera un potro feo ni mucho menos privilegiado, pero no tenía el tacto suficiente para tratar con ponis fuera del ámbito formal, especialmente del género femenino. Uno no puede dar lo que no tiene, lo que no ha recibido, y criarse en un ambiente social severamente restringido no ayudaba. Aquellas otras potrancas eran tan vacías e insulsas… comparadas contigo…_

 _Aunque mi madre aprobaba la relación estrictamente académica que teníamos, ni por lejos estaba de aceptar dentro de dicha interacción una faceta romántica. La distancia entre nuestras edades era uno de los factores principales. No estoy seguro de si ella hubiera opinado lo mismo en el caso de que coincidieran nuestras edades. Quizá sí habría insistido en que te invitara a salir… me imagino que en su forma de pensamiento habría visto una gran oportunidad de ascenso en varios sentidos el que constituyera con la mejor estudiante de la princesa Celestia. Para ella no habrías sido más que la aparición de un potencial nuevo nodo para el prestigioso árbol genealógico de la familia…_ "

La realeza de Canterlot, ¿cuánto se puede renegar de ella y de su pensamiento elitista y utilitarista? Twilight meneó la cabeza.

Los siguientes párrafos ilustraron las dudas de Twilight acerca del elemento perdido X, en donde el autor hablaba de que fue la propia forma de comportarse de la potranca lo que le atraía. Era como casi lógico pensar que no podría enamorarse de una poni radicalmente distinta a él, por su modo de crianza y todo eso. Eso, combinado con el gusto que tenía Frobisher de enseñarle, de responder a sus dudas, de ser (momentáneamente) el mayor centro de atención de Twilight (su " _objeto de amor_ "), y la suma de cuantos pequeños momentos informales habían tenido. Fue algo que creció gradualmente, no fue de la noche a la mañana. No fue un flechazo repentino, sino una expansión del alma en el devenir de múltiples interacciones y de variadas demostraciones de confianza.

Y se notaba que ese amor seguía vivo e intenso, por cómo quedaba expresado en el transcurso de la carta, en toda su estructura y sus conexiones semánticas. Cada enunciado escrito allí, y que conformaba el triste discurso general, parecía reflejar seis años de profundas cavilaciones en solitario. Twilight trató de calcular cuánto tiempo pudo tomarle a Hendrix redactar todo eso, sin equivocarse, midiendo cada palabra, cada sílaba, cada letra, cada signo de puntuación. No podía negar la fruición con la que se había compuesto tan bella obra, era digna de considerarse entre los textos más bellos que había leído. Y lo más tierno era que estaba por entero dedicado a ella, una poni real y no imaginaria, una poni concreta y no ideal. ¿Cómo responder a toda esta belleza textual, cómo corresponder a los sentimientos y a las imploraciones que ponía a sus cascos? La destacada alumna de la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados no se sentía merecedora de tanta consideración, de tanto aprecio, de tanto amor, pero sin embargo allí estaba, venida de la pluma de alguien a quien había herido sin saber y sin querer, y a pesar de la terrible desgracia de ser rechazado, aún la quería.

Continuando con la lectura, la mirada de Twilight adquirió un aspecto afligido. Se sintió culpable por los hechos que relataban aquellos duros párrafos. Pero su culpa venía de la inacción, de la incomprensión, del dejarse llevar por el discurso de su familia, y del no darle una oportunidad siquiera a su corazón, para deliberar lo ocurrido. Frobisher relataba la experiencia de aquella tarde en el mirador de Canterlot de una forma tal que cualquiera podía sentirse compungido; de verdad tenía talento para escribir novelas dramáticas, por la forma en que era capaz de llegar a la más honda equinidad sensible de cualquier poni.

-0-0-0-

Era un atardecer fresco y esperanzador en Canterlot, ciudad que tenía vista de lujo para apreciar los ocasos. Las calles se hallaban poco transitadas, y los edificios rezumaban en silencio el aire del día. Dos jóvenes ponis venían de la Academia de Celestia, desviados de su curso original. Venían comentando la ponencia dada por un importante catedrático unas horas atrás, acerca de la posibilidad de combinar la manipulación de la magia con artefactos más artificiales.

Hubo un instante de tímido silencio, cuando los dos transeúntes se detuvieron al contemplar el vacío y tranquilo espacio del mirador, diseñado para que los ponis pudieran disfrutar cómodamente allí de la mirada panorámica que ofrecía de las vastas tierras equestrianas. El pasante de la biblioteca se veía un poco más nervioso de lo normal, mientras que la estudiante más prominente revisaba sus alforjas, ante la sospecha de que hubiera olvidado algo. El sol iba descendiendo con seria lentitud, parecía hacerlo a propósito, esperando presenciar un suceso específico, una declaración pensada y calculada por el potro. Éste sentía como si el astro luminoso le diera ánimos para lo que quería hacer, como si el medio ambiente en sí le prestara fuerzas para concretar su plan.

Observó y examinó detenidamente los bancos, para elegir el que tuviera la mejor vista, más directa hacia el infinito horizonte y más alejada de las indiscretas miradas de la calle pública. Pensó cómo invitar a su compañera a sentarse, qué tipo de enunciado performativo seleccionaría para realizar su petición. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus cascos lo habían llevado al asiento elegido, saltándose de la forma más inconsciente la fase verbal.

-¿Estás cansado?

La pregunta de Twilight no se la vio venir. Ahora el asunto se volvía más complejo.

-Pues… no tanto – le salió decir – sólo quería… pararme a mirar un rato la grandeza de Equestria.

Esa respuesta le pareció un poco petulante y tonta, pero la potranca respondió con una frase de asentimiento y se sentó a su lado. Frobisher reprimió todo impulso corporal, de repente aquella suave presencia a su lado lo perturbaba, como si fuera la primera vez que ella se sentaba allí. ¿Por qué era tan diferente ahora, sería porque ella estaba más cerca suyo de lo convencional?

Otro pequeño silencio le dio a Frobisher una pausa para reflexionar su siguiente movida. No sabía muy claramente cómo actuar en momentos así, había leído algunos textos al respecto, pero no lo convencieron ni tampoco le parecieron muy útiles. Algo que no quería era ponerse en ridículo y arruinar el momento, eso estaba más que esclarecido. Tragó saliva, sopesando sus palabras. ¿Debía decirlo de un tirón o debía dar una explicación previa y concisa? ¿Debía ir directamente al grano o tantear la situación con un discurso que le permitiera evaluar las reacciones de Twilight? ¿Podría ser capaz de evitar cometer alguna estupidez?

"Ahí voy" pensó, y dio una espiración suave pero profunda.

Le temblaba un poco la quijada cuando comenzó por fin a hablar.

-Twilight, yo… yo quería decirte algo. Ha pasado mucho desde que entraste por primera vez a la biblioteca y eras pequeña… Ahora has crecido y alcanzado muchos logros, y bueno, yo estuve ahí para ayudarte, para enseñarte, todo eso. La verdad es que… no sé cuándo ni cómo pasó, sólo sé que es algo verdadero, y que no podía esperar más para decírtelo. Tú… me gustas, Twilight, y… bueno, perdóname si te incomodo, es que…

Mientras hablaba, el unicornio mantenía la cabeza gacha, como avergonzado, y frotaba sus cascos delanteros con inseguridad. Había practicado, en el secreto de su cuarto, algunas palabras, mirando un retrato de una dama antigua, pero ese entrenamiento no se comparaba ni por asomo a la situación real. Parecía en vano toda práctica discursiva, y aunque su declaración no había iniciado tan mal, pronto se estancó y le siguió un tartamudeo más típico de un potro de seis años. Frustrado por su propia incapacidad, finalizó bruscamente sin decir "Te amo", y sin animarse a enfrentar la mirada de Twilight, se apuró a darle un beso, tomándola por completo desprevenida.

-0-0-0-

" _Fue como si se detuviera el mundo, como si se me parara el corazón, fue como suspenderse en un limbo cálido e inmaterial. Me faltan y me sobran las palabras, pero no quiero extenderme mucho, para no avergonzarte ni incomodarte, y aún teniendo la precaución de que alguien más llegara a leer estas líneas._

 _Ahorra corresponde más disculparme. Fue algo apresurado, irracional, absurdo. Simplemente no era ni el tiempo ni el modo de hacerlo. No tenía derecho de turbar así a una potranca, no hay nada que justifique la premeditación y estupidez de ese acto._

 _Pero por mucho que escriba disculpas y desvalorice mi acto, mostrando mi arrepentimiento y culpa por lo hecho, el ser irracional y pasional dentro de mí se deleita y se demuestra satisfecho por aquello. Simplemente no es tan fácil hallar el equilibrio entre la razón y las pasiones, entre lo consciente y lo consciente, entre la esfera del pensamiento y la del sentimiento. Ah, otra vez con esta burda cháchara…"_

"Quiere decirme que le gustó pero tiene miedo de decírmelo abiertamente" pensó Twilight, haciendo un resumen mental de todo el rodeo discursivo que hizo Frobisher al referirse al beso. Debía tener que ver con todos los principios y valores que le inculcaron, con todo lo que le fue impuesto tanto en la familia como en la academia: simplemente no podía ser él mismo porque todo ese sistema de parámetros sociales y cívicos lo reprimía. La forma en la que uno es educado influye mucho en estos casos, porque así se estructura desde la más tierna infancia.

Quisiera o no, le hubiera gustado o no, ése era su primer beso y Twilight no podía cambiarlo. No se lo había contado a nadie, incluso sus amigas desconocían que ella había tenido su primer beso, y más que nada en ese entorno tan romántico. Pues el mirador de Canterlot era considerado por lejos el lugar más romántico de la ciudad, y se llenaba de parejas durante los fines de semana o determinados estadios de la noche, según cómo se pudiera apreciar el paisaje.

Cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en el recuerdo, Twilight intentó rescatar algo de lo que ella sintió en ese momento. No todos los días te besaban en una terraza desde la que se podía ver el crepúsculo más hermoso de Equestria. Pero sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado éxito en su recreación. Recordaba, sí, los párpados firmemente cerrados de Hendrix, como si no quisiera verla. Luego, todo fue oscuridad, confusión, una revuelta de escalofríos y sensaciones en el estómago que no creía correcto relacionar a mariposas volando allí.

¿Le había gustado, al fin y al cabo? La triste conclusión fue que el conflicto posterior y todas las emociones desatadas de un solo tirón, opacaron inmediatamente la genuina reacción de la unicornio de cutie mark estrellada. Lo que verdaderamente debió haber sentido…

-0-0-0-0-

Todo se fue al carajo desde el primer grito que resonó en la calle, dado por un unicornio de melena blanca y crin de rayas azules, quien iracundo embistió al pasante, lanzándolo lejos y provocando que se golpeara contra un árbol. Fue un tronco milagroso, ya que detuvo su camino hacia el precipicio.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana! – le espetó, posicionándose delante de la asustada y confundida potranca, como si la protegiera de una bestia del Everfree y no de un poni.

Que conste que Frobisher intentó usar la diplomacia y ser cortés, pero la rabia por la interrupción y el ataque pudieron más, al ver que no habría forma de hacer razonar al agresor.

-Escucha, yo… - balbuceó el unicornio de crin de parda, tanteando con sus cascos el suelo para encontrar sus anteojos - …no le estaba haciendo ningún daño, sólo…

-¡Te estuve observando, y sospeché desde un principio tus intenciones! No creas que no me di cuenta. Además, eres demasiado mayor para Twilight…

Algo en la altanería y la prepotencia del que reconocía como hermano mayor de la potranca, despertó una furia salvaje en el pasante, caracterizado por su temperamento calmado. Ni bien pudo colocarse sobre la nariz sus anteojos, la fisura que había en el lente derecho no hizo más que avivar ese fuego violento. Sin razonar por la posibilidad de lastimar a algún poni al usar su magia precipitadamente, Frobisher se levantó y respondió con una ofensiva a las últimas palabras de Shining Armor, a pesar de saber que éste era cadete en el servicio militar. No le importaba salir herido, no le importaba causar daño a su alrededor, sólo quería descargar su rabiosa frustración porque todo le había salido mal.

Shining puso a resguardo a su hermana y procedió a defenderse.

La noche caía y se encendían las estrellas, desde el cielo la luna asistió al enfrentamiento entre los dos jóvenes, que habría tomado un cariz más peligroso si no se hubiera dado la intervención de un guardia real que andaba de patrulla cerca. No obstante, debió llamar a un refuerzo, otro guardia real, esta vez un pegaso, que patrullaba por aire y pudo ver y oír la batalla. Con la aplicación de la fuerza militar, la contienda acabó, pero no así la hostilidad entre los contendientes.

-¡Hijo de mula! ¡Hijo de mula! ¡HIJO DE MULA…! – le gritaba desenfrenadamente Hendrix a Shining, mientras se lo llevaba el primer soldado; el segundo se quedaría con los hermanos para acompañarlos a su casa y luego hacerles unas preguntas acerca de la situación previa a la pelea.

El instinto protector fraternal es algo casi tan natural como el instinto maternal. Padres, madres o hermanos generalmente saben reconocer los objetos y sujetos de riesgo que pueden afectar a sus seres queridos. Por eso sus actos, especialmente los que buscan un fin de protectorio a través del uso de la fuerza, suelen estar motivados por ese deseo de procurar el bien y la seguridad del otro. Aunque también ocurre con frecuencia que el móvil de esas acciones sean los celos, que pueden darse de distintas maneras.

Eso le había ocurrido a Shining. Por lo general no era un semental belicoso, pero en esa etapa, cuando Twilight había pasado la pubertad más o menos, al haber crecido tan pero tan cercanos, no podía evitar cierto celo de verla con otros ponis, especialmente del género masculino. Y mucho menos si la superaban en edad. No confiaba en Hendrix Frobisher, no le gustaba ver que acompañara a Twilight a casa o permaneciera muy cerca de ella. Se decía a sí mismo que le hacía un bien al protegerla, pues ella todavía no estaba apta para defenderse del todo… Deberes de Hermano Mayor.

-0-0-0-0-

" _No he vuelto a tener, por suerte, otro de esos brotes tan salvajes. Eso sin dudas no sumaba nada a mi perdida iniciativa. No juzgo a tu hermano, Twilight. Sé que yo no le caía bien del todo, y creo que si hubiera estado en su lugar, en el supuesto de que tuviera yo una hermana más joven e inocente, habría hecho lo mismo. Su instinto era protegerte, no se puede ir contra eso, pero aún es de extrañarse su comportamiento. El modo de proceder no era el correcto, sin dudas, pero a una edad como la que teníamos ambos, subyace el impulso más elemental de la violencia, y un motivo bien justificado es suficiente para soltarlo._

 _Mi actuación aquella noche es otra vergüenza que se me imputa, es otra mancha en mi alma alterada. A veces pienso si pudo haber sido de otra forma. Y no hallo una respuesta convincente._ "

¿Qué tan cruel podía llegar a ser el azar para poner al poni menos indicado en el lugar y momento menos indicados? La opinión de Twilight acababa inclinándose siempre a favor de Shining, pero todavía no dejaba de parecerle reprobable la forma en que había agredido al pasante. Los días que siguieron fueron un total desastre, tanto en su casa con sus padres, como en la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados. La polémica y el escándalo fueron tapados cuanto se pudo, hasta la misma princesa Celestia trabajó en ello.

Twilight reflexionó sobre aquellos acontecimientos. En su cabeza todo era caótico, no pudo ordenarse y volver a su vida y ritmo normales hasta unos meses después. Simplemente las consecuencias de aquel beso fueron mucho mayores de lo que se esperaba.

" _Las repercusiones de mi osadía me costaron caro. Perdí toda oportunidad privilegio de continuar en la Academia de la princesa Celestia, a pesar de que el incidente perteneciera al orden privado y que en ningún fue agraviada la institución… o bien hizo suyo tu agravio, al ser la estudiante personal de Su Alteza._

 _Tuve mil y un problemas con mi madre. Esto la superó, sin dudas. Me convertí en la mancha de café del blanco investimento inmaculado de mi familia, y no era por menos. No quiero reproducir todas las discusiones y encuentros que tuvimos, prefiero dejarlas en el pasado porque aún respeto y aprecio a aquella que me dio el ser, pero estuve a punto de perder mi hogar, mi nombre y mi herencia. Fueron meses durísimos, en los que estuve privado de más de las que puedo nombrar, porque mis padres decidieron que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para la meditación y la reflexión sobre mis actos. Dictaminaron que permaneciera en mi cuarto hasta nuevo aviso, encerrado como un criminal, y sólo en muy contadas ocasiones se me permitió dejar mis aposentos. A mí no me importaba nada de eso, me estaba desangrando por dentro y me daba lo mismo pasar las veinticuatro horas del día entre cuatro paredes o bajo un puente en compañía de vagabundos._

 _Estuve muy triste, lo admito, muy triste y solo. Pasé algunos días tirado en mi cama, deprimido, deseando desaparecer con las sombras de la noche, pero esa quietud no duró mucho. Pronto, tomé pluma, tintero y papel, y comencé a escribir. Tracé un verso en la hoja, luego otro, y otro, hasta formar una estrofa, y así repetí el procedimiento hasta completar otra estrofa y al final todo un poema, basado en lo que reinaba en mi corazón en ese rato. Así continué con un segundo poema, y descubrí que me hacía sentir distinto esto de volcar en versos de rima fija y pulcra todas las penas que me aquejaban._

 _Se me volvió costumbre dedicarme a la lírica, a leer y componer poesía. Fue una valiosa distracción, hasta tal punto en que, cuando me llamaban para poder pasar un rato en la sala, yo me negaba. Ignoré el mundo exterior por casi dos años, y para ese entonces, tenía toda una pila de versos deprimentes acumulada en mi mueble._

 _La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos decidí pasarla en familia. Mi madre parecía seguir igual que siempre, pero sin embargo algo distinto había en ella, en su forma de mirarme y de tratarme. Supongo que ya no me consideraba digno de ser su hijo aunque no lo expresara verbalmente. Así continuamos hasta ahora, dirigiéndonos la palabra de forma mecánica y aparatosa, como si no fuéramos realmente madre e hijo. Con mi padre no hubo demasiado tiempo de desatar vínculos, pues una enfermedad se lo llevó de nuestro lado. A veces, me encuentro pensando en que extraño su presencia._

 _Cuando me recuperé para retornar a la escena pública, y en conocimiento de que la propiedad de las Islas Uránidas entraba en mi herencia, después de mucho razonar, resolví mudarme de Canterlot. Quería abandonar esta ciudad por todo el daño que había hecho, quería respirar otro aire, admirar otros paisajes, tratar con otros ponis, probar un ambiente nuevo. Siempre me agradaron el mar y sus deleites, y pasar la temporada de verano en aquella acogedora residencia era mi deleite y mi gran aventura. Por eso elegí asentarme aquí, tan lejos de la maldición canterlotiana, acogido por el sonido de las olas, el canto de las gaviotas y el gemir del viento. Aquí puedo trabajar tranquilo y no tengo mayores inconvenientes que los que son propios de los hechos del clima, el resto es paz y serenidad._

 _¿A qué me dedico actualmente? Verás, mis padres habían recibido la visita de un famoso editor de Manehattan. Yo había traído de mi cuarto la pila de poemas escritos, pensaba echarlos al fuego de la chimenea, en ese helado y blanco invierno, pero no contaba con la presencia del editor, que se percató de lo escrito en las hojas, y me solicitó amablemente si podía extenderle una, ya que tenía curiosidad de leerla. Al principio no quise. Había releído todos esos versos y quería destruirlos por todo el significado que encerraban, y porque no me servían allí, juntando polvo en mi cuarto._

 _Algo debió ver de especial ese editor en esos versos llenos de angustia, y no por nada era el editor más exitoso de Manehattan, pues tenía unas habilidades increíbles para animar a los escritores a publicar sus obras. Dijo que mi poesía era algo novedoso, no antes visto en Equestria por lo menos desde hacía unos siglos… adulaciones. Yo no estaba seguro de querer publicar todos mis poemas, no habían sido escritos con esa intención. Permitir que ese astuto poni de editorial los reprodujera en prolijos miles de ejemplares sería dejar que todo el reino se enterara de mi desgracia personal… pero tan impecable fue el discurso del editor, y tan irresistibles las opciones que me ofreció, que terminé aceptando. Eso sí: mi nombre original no aparecería en el libro, y me encargaría de hacer las modificaciones necesarias para que nadie jamás se diera cuenta de a quién iban dirigidos todos esos versos._

 _Así nació la ilusoria, artificial e irreal Aurora, la poni imaginaria basada en los colores del amanecer que ocupó tu lugar en cada descripción, en cada alusión, en cada referencia, de casi todas las composiciones líricas que fueron editadas y publicadas en el "_ Poemario" _, cuyo segundo tomo está en proceso, y la diferencia con el anterior es que estará dedicado a otros tópicos distintos al amor y a las pasiones._ "

¿Así que era nadie más y nadie menos que Hendrix el autor del " _Poemario_ "? Era increíble, pues ese libro era uno de los más amados y vendidos libros de poesía de los últimos años. Pensar que todas esas hermosas rimas estaban dedicadas originalmente a ella, la hacía sonrojarse un poco, por lo profundas que eran. Otra razón más para agregar a la sensación de culpabilidad, pues ahora se sentía en parte responsable de lo que había pasado Frobisher, sólo por no haber sabido cómo corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Los últimos pasajes de la carta resumían la vida actual del escritor, cuyas costumbres diarias consistían en contemplar los ocasos y las auroras, en ocasiones el cielo estrellado en todo su esplendor, buscando inspiración y motivación, sentarse varias horas a bocetas nuevas composiciones, y pasarlas a máquina si las dejaba definitivas, leer y escribir artículos de arte, historia y literatura, salir a pasear a la playa o al pueblo, intercambiar algunos diálogos con sus vecinos, entre otras actividades.

" _No quisiera robarte más tiempo con la lectura de esta carta, demasiado te he hecho perder ya. Por lo menos, suponiendo que quisieras leerla. Pero por lo menos ya lo escribí y lo expulsé de mi sistema, puedo sentirme seguro de que dije todo lo que debía decir, y que nada está más allá de la verdad, de la sincera verdad._

 _Por último, quiero extenderte mis mejores deseos, en cuanto a salud, amor y bienes. Además, de amistad. Hasta estas remotas islas han llegado las noticias de tus hazañas, y me enorgullece grandemente contemplar cuan grandes cosas has logrado con tu desempeño. Has salvado Equestria, y eso ya es mucho decir. Eres una heroína, Twilight Sparkle, perdón por lo tonto que pueda sonar esto. Pero se nota que fuiste fuerte, y continuaste adelante sin problemas, sin remordimientos, sin ataduras sentimentales que te frenen, cosa que sí me ha ocurrido a mí. Yo aún sigo atado a esta pasión imposible, que me daña y a la vez me da una motivación para existir._

 _Mis más cordiales saludos a aquellas potrancas con quienes compartes el honor de ser las salvadoras del reino. Estoy seguro que no podrían encontrar a una amiga mejor, porque algo me dice que aprenderán de ti tanto como tú aprenderás de ellas. Si la amistad ha logrado devolverle su poder a los legendarios Elementos de la Armonía, no dudo del poder que ha de alcanzar. Tal vez no merezca la consideración, pero al menos si puedo ser tu amigo, seré feliz. Me gustaría poder participar también de esa magia, aunque esté muy lejos, es decir… entiendo si ni siquiera quieres ofrecerme tu amistad, después de todo no hay nada que pueda fortalecer un vínculo amistoso. Ahora no somos más que desconocidos, una amistad no puede surgir de la nada, ¿o sí?_

 _Aún cuando deba quedarme en la categoría de "amigo", mi ser seguirá amándote igual que siempre, eso no cambiará ni en un milenio. Desearía poder verte una vez más, pero sé que no será posible, pues debes tener muchas ocupaciones como para tomarte la molestia de venir hasta aquí. Yo mismo estoy bastante ocupado todo el tiempo, no hay forma de que pueda abandonar mis obligaciones sin que todo se atrase irremediablemente._

 _Ya debo finalizar esta epístola, no se me ocurre nada más que decir. Quizá fue un error escribirla, quizá no, quizá nunca lo sepa. Es fácil poner punto final a una carta, pero no a una historia. Sinceramente, te pido disculpas por todo el dolor que pueda causarte esta carta, en el caso de que hayas llegado hasta aquí, pero creo que necesitabas escuchar mi versión de los hechos. Nada de lo que pasó va a cambiar lo que siento por ti, y probablemente me lleve este amor a la tumba, siquiera si eso la muerte me deja llevarme._

 _Tuyo siempre,_

 _H. Frobisher_ "

Ya declinaba el día, en un triste y naranja atardecer.

En la silenciosa biblioteca, una poni sollozaba con unos trozos de papel entre sus cascos. Ella ya no sabía qué sentir, pero más que nada la embargaban la culpa y la desazón. La responsabilidad por el sufrimiento de un poni era mucho para ella, aunque no fuera culpable intencional y directa de ese dolor. ¿Cómo arreglar un corazón roto? ¿Cómo ayudar a un poni a cumplir sus sueños si esos mismos sueños lo incluyen a uno, pero no se puede corresponder a ellos?

Twilight no tuvo más tiempo de pensar en esto y seguir lagrimeando. Al oír que Spike entraba por la puerta, se apresuró a secarse la cara, guardar la carta debajo de su colchón y recuperar la compostura. No quería que el pequeño dragoncito la viera, ni tampoco tenía ganas de responder las obvias preguntas que le haría. Su ánimo había decaído mucho, y esperaba poder ocultarlo de Spike y por ende también de sus amigas.

La unicornio bajó las escaleras con la expresión más normal del mundo, saludando a su escamoso ayudante como si nada, a pesar de que su interior ardiera y se retorciera.

-Hola Spike, ¿cómo te fue?

-Hola Twilight. Me ha ido muy bien, por suerte. Rarity tenía demasiados vestidos para hacer y… - de repente, Spike se quedó mirando fijo a la poni lavanda, la cual con obvio nerviosismo retrocedió y preguntó si algo andaba mal. – Parece que tú lo sabes mejor que yo, Twi… No intentes mentirme, has estado llorando…

El rostro de Twilight Sparkle se contrajo y reanudó el llanto pausado.

-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, queridos lectores, hasta aquí llegamos, pero la historia aún no termina. Éste es un two-shot, por lo que todavía falta la segunda parte, que será la final. Como dije, conservé a Twilight como unicornio, y este fic está ubicado antes del episodio trece de la tercera temporada, por eso no voy a mencionar elementos actuales de la serie.

Quisiera leer sus opiniones, a ver qué les pareció la historia y qué críticas tienen para hacer. Cuéntenme cómo han atravesado este viaje de once mil palabras y media, yo se los agradecería mucho.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una carta inesperada**

 **#2 (Final)**

" _Listen to your heart_

 _When he's calling for you_

 _Listen to your heart_

 _There's nothing else you can do_

 _I don't know where you're going_

 _And I don't know why_

 _But listen to your heart_

 _Before you tell him goodbye"_

 _Roxette – Listen to your heart_

-.-.-.-

Era otra mañana solitaria y fría, en la que una vez más, despertaba sobre su escritorio y una pila de borradores de poemas. Unas botellas de la tradicional sidra de la zona lo velaban en una esquina de la mesa o bajo ésta, así como el tradicional vaso vacío a la izquierda de su casco. Su melena revuelta por echarla hacia atrás, una y otra vez, tratando de ayudar a que fluyeran la ideas. Los anteojos presionando sobre su nariz, torcidos. El dolor en su columna por la mala postura le confirmaba que seguía vivo, o por lo menos eso creía. La manga húmeda de su saco, perfumada con el aliento etílico del durmiente. Los flancos entumecidos y rígidos. Todos los músculos que al despertar reclamaban relajarse adecuadamente. Las mejillas humectadas por alguna que otra lágrima, o la propia humedad del ambiente. Entre los muchos otros objetos que poblaban el frondoso escritorio de roble pulido, además de un tintero siempre cargado y la pluma depositada allí como un vigía, un cenicero vacío era el memento del antiguo vicio tabacal, abandonado por las exigencias médicas del cuidado al corazón.

Un coro de pájaros loaba, desde los muchos árboles del patio, al sol del nuevo día. Su canto endulzaba el aire, pero el cristal de la ventana triste y la cortina como lúgubre velo impedían que el dulzor se contagiara al cuarto, y aliviara la pena del poeta mal dormido. Éste dio un gran respiro, y con lentos y cuidadosos movimientos asimiló su regreso a la realidad. A la insulsa y desamorada realidad. A esa dimensión donde lo sufrido latía con cada compulsión de los ventrículos, y aguijoneaba la mente con los mismos grises y despiadados recuerdos. A ese plano donde podría fingir cortesía a cualquiera de las damas que elogiaban sus versos, pero ninguna alcanzaba a merecer realmente su aprecio. Eran como fantasmas de carne y hueso que pasaban y se desvanecían, esos mismos fantasmas que venían de romances incompletos que alimentaban una culpa infructuosa, una culpa que no debía ser. No rendía culto a un fantasma, porque la misma Aurora no era más que un reflejo distorsionado de la verdadera musa que inspiraba los deseos del poeta, pero éste había necesitado inventar a esa dama decorativa e inexistente para justificar la escritura de un tomo lleno de palabras que pretendían ser poesía.

Con tantos dolores juntos, Hendrix Frobisher dejó el asiento. Nada más que una ducha caliente y un buen desayuno necesitaba para reponerse de algunos de ellos. Luego se sentó a desayunar, con las ventanas abiertas de par en par para recibir el masaje solar de la mañana, que en cada jornada le ofrecía un buen alivio. El unicornio levantó la taza y contempló la obscura superficie del café doble sin azúcar, donde apenas podía distinguir la silueta de su rostro. Acompañaba su desayuno con unas tostadas y mermelada de durazno.

Pensaba en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Un sueño como muchos otros, pero muy diferente a la vez, ya que allí aparecía Twilight, y por alguna extraña razón, la sintió más cercana que en cualquiera de las veces en que la había soñado. Aquellas percepciones de su mundo onírico le eran dulces y amargas al mismo tiempo, pero no le quedaba opción más que aceptarlas. "Como si tuviera el poder para hacer que desaparecieran" se decía a sí mismo, dado que no había encontrado forma de darles fin, de olvidarse de aquella poni amada que seguramente estaría tan lejana a él en más de un sentido.

Frobisher se concentró en la belleza del día nacido. Hacía varias semanas que intentaba componer nuevos versos sin que lograra acabar con uno que estuviera a la altura de los anteriores. Temía que su espíritu poético fuera perdiendo el toque, o que bien necesitaba un nuevo aire, una nueva inspiración… un cambio. Debía ser el hartazgo de estar viviendo en aquellas tristes islas lo que le impedía que su pluma diera vida a los versos que nacían en su mente.

Había estado evaluando la posibilidad de ir a Ponyville y saludar a Twilight, dándole sus felicitaciones por los logros obtenidos. Pero el miedo a que no fuera bien recibido frenaba todo plan de dejar su residencia. Además, había atravesado otro círculo depresivo no por escribir la carta que había escrito, sino por haberla enviado. Tuvo que contenerse cuanto pudo mientras veía al halcón alejarse en el horizonte, pues una parte suya anhelaba que Twilight recibiera esa carta y pudiera leer _su_ versión de los hechos, a pesar del paso de tantos años. Hacer eso fue un relámpago de alivio y de esperanza, dado que había podido quitarse del pecho todo lo guardado, y quizá con eso consiguiera que ella le perdonase o le tuviese compasión. Aún cuando había altas probabilidades de que no respondiera.

Aquel estado de alegría no duró mucho. Pensó demasiado en lo que había hecho, y volvió a desmoronarse. La visita de su madre por aquellos días pudo recomponerlo un poco. La envejecida yegua ahora era capaz de mostrar un poco de afecto, pues ver a su hijo en ese estado conseguía rasgarle una fibra sensible.

Mas había estado tan concentrado que no notó los golpes en la puerta principal. El segundo golpeteo lo despertó de su trance. Era el cartero. A Frobisher no le sorprendió mucho su presencia, pues recibía correspondencia muy frecuentemente y por diversos motivos.

-Buenos días, Micer Frobisher. – saludó formalmente el cartero, un poni maduro y de sereno hablar. "Micer" era la forma de cortesía que se estilaba en las Islas Uránidas para saludar a los caballeros, era un equivalente a "Señor" – La correspondencia del día.

Fue una gran sorpresa para el destinatario que, en vez de un manojo de sobres que comúnmente eran cartas de admiradoras, de su editor, de su familia y de terceros no relevantes, sólo había un sobre. Una única carta. Sin permitir que su confusión se trasluciera en su rostro, Frobisher la tomó, agradeciendo gentilmente al poni del correo.

-No tiene nada que agradecer. Para eso estoy.

Sólo hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta y se hubo sentado a mirar aquella carta con detenimiento, casi le dio un paro al corazón al leer el nombre del remitente.

-0-0-0-0-

Por la ventanilla de un tren, una potranca color lavanda observaba el discurrir del paisaje sin mucha ceremonia. Sus ojos no se concentraban en nada concreto, sólo permanecían fijos en un punto indeterminado de la nada. Mientras, su mente parecía detenida, como una pantalla blanca y dormida. No iba preocupada todo el tiempo de que Spike quedara a cargo de la biblioteca con ayuda de sus amigas. No pensaba, por ahora, en lo preocupadas que se veían ellas al notar que su expresión no era del todo feliz. Era como si ella fuera tan transparente que cualquier pudiera darse cuenta de sus bajos ánimos. Pero en este momento necesitaba consultar a una poni en específico, alguien que pudiera aconsejarla adecuadamente en aquello que la angustiaba.

No había querido comentarle a nadie más de lo que le sucedía. Quería guardarse lo más posible aquello, hasta que fuera capaz de hablarlo adecuadamente. Sin embargo, no era capaz de mentirles a sus amigas, de modo que fue sincera, no del todo, y les contó una verdad a medias, algo que las tranquilizara por el momento. Se sentía mal, pero sentía que era lo correcto.

Pronto el tren transitaba el camino hacia el cristalino imperio, atravesando las frías y blanquecinas nieves del norte helado. Twilight se preparó una bufada y un chaleco para no pasar frío. Cuando el tren se hubo detenido en la estación, bajó despacio y mirando sutilmente hacia afuera, tratando de divisar a su cuñada en el andén. La alicornio de pelaje rosado se encontraba allí, esperándola, y sonrió al verla venir. Las dos cuñadas se saludaron con cariño, aunque no efectuaron su graciosa danza de saludo por hallarse en un sitio bastante público, y porque Twilight no tenía ánimos.

A Cadence le había sorprendido lo que le ocurría a Twilight. No se esperaba recibir tales noticias de la hermana de su marido, a pesar de que sí conocía la raíz del asunto al que se refería. Le impactaba que la joven potranca se sintiera así, pero no era la primera vez que veía un caso como el suyo. No era de sorprenderse que le pidiera ayuda, ya que Twilight sabía lo que su cuñada podía hacer para construir o restaurar las relaciones amorosas entre ponis.

Twilight y la princesa Cadence caminaron a palacio hablando de trivialidades sobre el viaje, la salud de los amigos de Ponyville y algunas andanzas de Spike. Luego, cuando se instalasen con mayor privacidad en una de las lujosas salas, se encargarían del verdadero problema.

La luz de la tarde hacía resplandecerlo todo con el brillo de los cristales. El Imperio de Cristal se había convertido rápidamente en un foco turístico, tras su reaparición milenaria. Por eso, había muchos visitantes en el palacio, maravillados por su exótica arquitectura. Cadence eligió uno de los salones más reservados, y envió traer té y masitas mientras charlaba con la unicornio de pelaje morado. La alicornio sólo quería asegurarse de que su hermana por ley se sintiera a gusto y pudiera relajarse.

Cuando Twilight terminó de relatarle a su cuñada todo lo sucedido, sintió un gran alivio, ya que pudo sacar de su sistema todo lo que tenía guardado y no se había animado a decir a sus amigas. La princesa del Imperio de Cristal se tomó unos minutos para pensar antes de responder.

-Bueno… he visto muchos casos como éste, Twilight. Los ponis vienen a mí con la esperanza de que yo vaya y lance un hechizo de amor a quien aman, y me duele decepcionarlos al decirles que no se puede forzar a nadie a enamorarse. Entiendo lo que te pasa, te sientes… culpable por lo que está sufriendo Frobisher por ti. No puedo más que aconsejarte…

-Lo sé, Cadence, es que… de casualidad he leído su libro de poemas, el que publicó bajo otro nombre, y estoy más que segura de que casi todos los poemas van dirigidos a mí, a pesar de que se los dirija a otra poni. En su carta me dice que cree que sólo es una obsesión, pero no es fácil de creer.

-¿Una obsesión duraría tantos años y tendría esa fuerza? Je, es la típica forma de no querer aceptar el amor que se siente.

-Hmm… - suspiró Twilight - ¿Crees que en realidad sea eso, una simple obsesión?

-Sinceramente, no. Lo he visto algunas veces, antes de que se marchara de Canterlot. Y de mi parte, te aseguro que es amor de verdad.

-Entiendo – la poni lavanda tocó sus alforjas, donde había traído la carta de Frobisher. Pensaba mostrársela a su cuñada, pero a último prefirió no hacerlo, pues sería como dejar expuesto a su antiguo amigo.

-Twilight, escucha – dijo la alicornio rosada, poniendo un casco en el hombro de su compañera, para llamar su atención – El punto aquí no es lo que siente él, sino lo que sientes tú. ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú realmente? ¿Qué quieres hacer con eso? Cuando respondas ambas preguntas, sabrás lo que tienes que hacer a continuación.

Estas palabras calaron hondo en la mente de la potranca. Cadence tenía razón. Allí estaba su primer consejo: descubrir qué sentía ella misma, y qué quería hacer para resolver esos sentimientos. Pronto su mente divagó en recuerdos y sensaciones, tratando de dilucidar el quid de la cuestión. Transcurrió un largo rato mientras ella hacía esto, y su cuñada esperaba pacientemente sorbiendo su té.

Cada hora, cada minuto, cada día a su lado. ¿Sería que siempre estaba tan inmersa en el estudio que ignoraba completamente lo que ocurría en su interior? ¿Sería que su amor estuvo siempre allí, esperando el momento para rebelarse? ¿Sería que la lástima la confundía y ahora le hacía creer que "amaba" a Hendrix? ¿Por qué buscarle lógica a algo que es pura pasión? ¿O quizá tuvo que pasar todo esto para que ella por fin se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba?

Entonces, sí le pasaba algo, fue su conclusión. Pero aun así, no era un cariño suficientemente fuerte como para ir y decirle "Te amo", ni tampoco daba para hacer todo un viaje a las Islas Uránidas para decirle que lo quería como un amigo. Para eso ni siquiera tomarse la molestia. ¿Y cómo debía proceder, sino?

Twilight levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Cadence, expectantes y preocupados. La última no quiso preguntar nada, para no presionar a la primera, pero ésta sola se echó a hablar.

-Bien, pensé en lo que me dijiste y… me di cuenta de que en realidad lo aprecio mucho. El problema es que no es un aprecio al mismo nivel. Obviamente no puedo tomar esto como un problema de amistad, no es algo que me haya sucedido antes. A pesar de todo, lo que me gustaría hacer es… ir a visitarlo. Pero no quiero ir sin nada concreto para declararle.

-Ya hemos dado un paso – afirmó Cadence, con una pequeña sonrisa. - Y si fueras a su casa, ¿qué le dirías?

-Lo primero que haría es disculparme. Fui muy tonta en ese momento, y me dejé llevar por lo que mi familia me dijo. Debí haber escuchado su parte de la historia, debí haber sido por lo menos una mejor amiga. Pero sé que no es lo mismo el antes que el ahora. Hoy soy mucho más consciente de lo que pueden llegar a sentir los otros ponis, todo lo que he aprendido sobre la amistad me ha hecho reflexionar sobre las acciones del pasado, y encontré que cometí muchos errores. – contestó Twilight, mirando su reflejo en el té de la taza que levitaba frente a su rostro.

-¿Irías allá sólo para pedir disculpas?

-Por supuesto que no, pero… hay muchas cosas que podría contarle… - Sus palabras quedaron como tendidas en el aire, ya que otra idea cruzó por su mente en un flash. Se volvió a su interlocutora para preguntar – Dime, Cadence… aquellos ponis que conociste, que se enamoraron de ponis que no los amaban igual… ¿alguno tuvo éxito?

-Oh, bueno… unos se rindieron, otros siguieron insistiendo. Pocos fueron de los que vinieron a contarme cómo lo habían logrado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Y qué has sabido de los o las ponis a quienes conquistaron?

-Um… - la princesa tuvo que pararse a recordar, no esperaba que su cuñada le preguntara sobre ello – Recuerdo que una pegaso me dijo que simplemente decidió darle una oportunidad al poni que la amaba, y que cuando pasaron algunos meses, al final se había enamorado de él.

-Y, perdona si soy descortés, pero ¿algo parecido ocurrió entre tú y Shining, verdad? – inquirió la unicornio, un poco avergonzada de incomodar a su cuñada con algo tan personal.

-Bueno, no tan exactamente, pero sí. A veces funciona, a veces no. ¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas?

-Lo siento, yo…

-No necesitas disculparte, Twi, está bien – le dijo Cadence, con un tono reconfortante.

-Sólo quería saber porque, pensaba en… en intentarlo. En por lo menos darle un "Sí" a medias. Intentar salir y establecer un vínculo, ya sabes… ¿Crees que sea lo correcto?

-A mi parecer, sí, si es lo que realmente quieres. – entonces Cadence se levantó para hablarle a la joven con seriedad - Pero déjame aconsejarte una única cosa: no estés con Frobisher para resarcir ningún daño, no lo hagas porque sientes culpa de lo que ha sufrido, ni tampoco le digas nada de esto. Si sales con él que no sea por lástima, sino con sinceridad. ¿Me entiendes? Que sea como si visitaras a cualquier amigo: disfruta el momento, diviértete, y no pienses en el pasado.

-Es decir que… ¿podemos empezar como amigos?

-No tanto así, pero lo importante es que entiendas esto. No hay magia para el amor, sólo la convivencia, la experiencia, el pasar el tiempo juntos, sin realizar ninguna actividad por compromiso, sino por la simple razón de estar allí. ¿Lo entiendes, Twilight?

-Sí, sí lo entiendo – una luz nació en aquellos ojos púrpuras, alegres por la resolución a la que habían llegado. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba un detalle, que al ser recordado, ensombreció su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás contenta de…?

-No es eso, digo, sí… Es que, ¿qué va a pensar mi familia? Probablemente no tomen muy a bien que vuelva a juntarme con Hendrix, no desde lo que pasó. ¿Qué dirá Shining?

Cadence suspiró.

-Vayamos de a una cosa por vez, ¿sí? Además, ustedes han crecido, y tal vez todo pueda aclararse después.

-¿Pero y si mi hermano aún le tiene bronca a Frobisher? No quiero que se produzca de nuevo otro conflicto.

-Lo veremos con el tiempo. Shining ha madurado, Twilight. La otra noche estuvimos hablando sobre la boda, y mencionó la posibilidad de que hubiera sido muy duro respecto a lo que pasó aquella tarde. Yo creo que si lo conversamos adecuadamente, entenderá. Y si ve que eres feliz, habrá menos probabilidades de que se oponga.

-De acuerdo… y supongo que a mí me tocará hablar con Hendrix sobre lo mismo.

-Sí, pero de momento, las prioridades son otras.

La unicornio púrpura, ahora del todo convencida, sonrió alegremente a su cuñada. Era la mejor conversación que había tenido en esos días, y de verdad le había levantado el ánimo. Por eso, abrazó a la alicornio de melena tricolor.

-Muchas gracias, Cadence, sabía que eras la única que podía ayudarme con esto.

-No hay de qué, Twilight. Me alegra mucho de que hayas podido encontrar un poni especial.

Habiéndose separado del abrazo, Twilight se sonrojó visiblemente.

-Oye, todavía no ha pasado nada…

-0-0-0-0-

-¡Hola Spike! Te has portado bien, ¿verdad?

-¡Twilight! – el bebé dragón corrió emocionado a recibir a su amiga, cuando ésta arribó en la estación de tren de Ponyville. La abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si hubiesen pasado años de su ida.

-Parece que me extrañaste un poco.

-Sí, jeje – dijo Spike, un poco avergonzado.

-¿Todo está en orden?

-Por supuesto. ¿Pudiste charlar con Cadence?

-Sí, me siento mucho mejor ahora. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

-Es bueno saberlo, y aquí, bueno, todos seguimos igual. Sólo te fuiste por un día, después de todo.

-¿Has mantenido en orden la biblioteca?

-Sí, ¿qué clase de ayudante N°1 sería si no fuera así?

-Bien, eso me gusta. Porque te quedarás solo otro tiempo más.

Spike se detuvo para mirar fijamente a Twilight. Sin dudas, había vuelto a ser ella, como si toda la tristeza que tenía encima la hubiera dejado en el Imperio de Cristal, o como si nunca hubiera existido dicha tristeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No acabas de llegar, ¿y ya piensas irte otra vez? – cuestionó, cruzado de brazos.

La unicornio lavanda sólo suspiró.

-Haré un viaje especial el próximo fin de semana, por eso necesito que cuides la biblioteca. No te preocupes, hablaré con alguien para que se encargue de cuidarte por las noches.

-¿Y por qué es tan especial ese viaje que yo no puedo ir? – volvió a cuestionar Spike.

-Escucha, lo hablaremos en casa, ¿sí? Te prometo que te lo explicaré todo.

-Bien. ¿Y vas a explicárselo a las demás, también?

-Ellas sabrán lo que necesiten saber.

-Twilight, cuando hablas así de seria, me asustas un poco.

El dragón estuvo preguntándose en todo el camino a casa el porqué del actuar de su amiga. Le resultaba curioso su cambio, y el tono tan misterioso de sus palabras. Estaba ansioso por preguntar qué había decidido hacer respecto a lo de Frobisher, y se mordía la lengua para no hacerlo, no hasta que pasaran el umbral de su casa.

Un resoplido de satisfacción dio cuenta de que Twilight estaba conforme con el estado de la biblioteca en general. Esperaba una bienvenida sorpresa con sus amigas, pero al parecer todo estaba tranquilo.

-Sé lo que piensas – dijo Spike, notando la expresión de la poni – Pinkie quería hacerte una fiesta sorpresa de regreso, pero las demás estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo en que sería mejor esperar a que llegaras y ver cómo estabas de ánimo.

-Bueno, estoy de buen humor, y me parece conveniente la idea de la fiesta…

-Ok, entonces…

Spike se dirigió a la ventana e hizo unas señas. Por la puerta se fueron presentando una a una las queridas ponis, cargando los elementos necesarios para una mini celebración. Twilight rió.

-Vaya, a eso le digo organización… Hola chicas.

-¡Hola Twilight! – saludaron todas con alegría, envolviéndola en un efusivo abrazo grupal.

-Sí que volviste rápido, Twilight – dijo Applejack – Y parece que ya estás mejor.

-¡Sí, sí, parece que nunca te hubieras ido! – agregó Pinkie, saltando alegremente mientras disponía los elementos para la fiesta.

-Y cuéntanos, querida, ¿cómo te fue? – preguntó cortésmente Rarity.

-Bastante bien, gracias – respondió Twilight – Qué bueno que están todas aquí, porque necesito hablar con ustedes.

-¿Es sobre ese amigo de Canterlot, verdad? ¿Quieres que vayamos a ayudarte a arreglar las cosas con él? - preguntó Applejack.

-Y de paso podríamos conocer las Islas Uránidas, ¡dicen que sus playas son un sueño! – secundó Rarity, con ojos brillantes.

-Um, allí hay muchas caracolas exóticas para recoger… - comentó Fluttershy, casi inaudible.

-¡Y podríamos probar los sandwichs de algas, muffins de algas, tarta de algas que hacen allí! – exclamó Pinkie, doblemente emocionada.

-Deagh… algas… - se asqueó Rainbow, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Ay, Rainbow, no es para tanto. No puedes decir que no te gustan las algas, si no las probaste. Además, no es cualquier tipo de algas las que usan allí…

Twilight hizo un gesto para detener a sus amigas antes de que se fueran por las ramas. Ése no era el punto al que ella quería llegar. Sabía que sería difícil convencerlas de lo que en realidad quería que hicieran, y que tendría que dar explicaciones que prefería callar. Pero así y todo eran sus amigas, y ellas le habían confiado cosas personales en otras ocasiones, ¿cómo ella no iba a hacerlo? Sin embargo, prefería ir despacio y con calma.

-Escúchenme todas. No sé cómo decirles esto, pero… el fin de semana me voy de viaje. A las Islas Uránidas. Por eso, quisiera pedirles, si no es mucha molestia, que cuiden en lo posible de Spike.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo no vas a llevar a Spike? – preguntó Rarity, extrañada, mirando al aludido - ¿No te molesta eso, Spikey-wikey?

-Eh, no tanto. – respondió vagamente el pequeño.

-¿Y a nosotras? – preguntó Pinkie, saltando frente a Twilight. - ¿Y A NOSOTRAS TAMPOCO?

-Oye, Twi, ¿qué no somos un equipo? - preguntó Rainbow – Se supone que hacemos todo juntas.

-Dejémosla hablar, terroncito. Ella nos explicará el por qué – dijo Applejack para calmar las aguas.

-Por esta vez, – retomó Twilight – sólo por esta vez, tengo que ir sola. Luego podremos ir juntas. Pero en verdad necesito que me apoyen desde aquí, ¿sí? Esto es algo que me corresponde arreglar a mí, y perdón que no las incluya. Les prometo que saldrá todo bien. Sólo ténganme paciencia.

-¿Es eso o te irás a buscar un tesoro en la isla y lo harás sola para que nadie más lo reclame y así quedarte con todo y no compartirlo y…? – Pinkie Pie iba a comenzar otro de sus largos discursos pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-Pinkie, no se trata de nada de eso.

-No sé, esto a mí me parece sospechoso – comentó Rainbow.

-¿Estás segura de que no hay nada que nosotras podamos hacer, Twilight?

-Sí, Rarity, estoy muy segura.

-No van a sacarla de sus trece, mejor déjenla hacer – acotó Spike, que conocía muy bien a Twilight como para saber que no cedería.

-Está bien, terroncito, si lo decides así, respetamos tu decisión. Yo no tengo problema en cuidar a Spike por un tiempo. Podrá ayudarme con algunas cosas en la granja – apoyó Applejack.

-¡Oh, y a mí podrá ayudarme a preparar una nueva línea de pasteles que tengo pensada!

-Yo también tendré algunas tareas en la Boutique, e incluso estaba pensando en buscar gemas el fin de semana.

-Y… y en mi casa se llevará bien con mis animalitos. Le prepararé la sopa que le gusta.

Pero la pegaso de pelaje color cian no se convencía del todo.

-¿Qué tiene de importante ese poni para que no quieras que nadie te acompañe? ¿Acaso te gusta? Es eso, ¿verdad? ¡Seguro que lo es! No quieres que estemos estorbándote mientras le haces arrumacos, ¿no?

Por mucho que tratara de disimular, Twilight se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Las otras reprendieron a Rainbow por su atrevimiento, mientras Spike daba un golpecito en el hombro de la poni lavanda, con una mirada que lo decía todo. Ahora las cinco ponis estaban expectantes ante lo que respondería su amiga. No era nada cómodo tener diez ojos encima, esperando una respuesta que ella no estaba segura de dar, y sin embargo, a la vez le transmitían confianza, la sensación de que no debía avergonzarse por aquello que sentía su corazón.

-Lamentamos incomodarte, querida. Sabes que Rainbow no mide sus palabras. No tienes que decirnos todo, si no quieres…

-No, está bien, Rarity. Seré sincera con ustedes…

-¡Lo sabía!

-Ya cálmate tú – instó Applejack a Rainbow para que no interrumpiera.

-No voy a mentirles, pero es una situación complicada. La razón por la que fui a hablar con Cadence es, que no sabía cómo afrontar mi situación.

-Siempre es una situación complicada, Twilight. A mí me pasa muy seguido.

-Rarity tiene razón. ¿Entonces no sabes si te gusta ese poni?

-Más o menos, Applejack, es que… yo le gusto, y mucho.

-Oh, qué bonito – dijo Fluttershy, enternecida.

-¿Pero cómo es que tuviste un admirador _secretespecial_ en todos estos años y nunca nos lo has dicho? – preguntó Pinkie con inocencia - ¿Por qué no están juntos ahora? ¿Por qué nunca lo invitaste a Ponyville? ¡Le habría hecho la fiesta más super mega doble genial de su vida!

-Hubo un malentendido hace seis años. – explicó Twilight seriamente – Las cosas no salieron bien…

-¿Y por qué no salieron bien? ¿Pasó algo muy malo?

-Digamos que a Shining no le cayó en gracia el candidato– respondió Spike, y al darse cuenta de su metida de garra, se cubrió la boca, mirando a Twilight de reojo. Ésta sólo asintió.

-Wow, no conocía ese lado de tu hermano. ¿Y le dio una paliza a ese tipo porque no aceptaba que fuera tu novio? Ya veo por qué actuaste de esa forma en su boda…

-Oye, Rainbow, que los hermanos tengan celos de las parejas de sus hermanas es algo normal – explicó Applejack – Yo sentiría lo mismo si Mac o Applebloom me presentaran a su poni especial.

-Meh, como sea…

-Eso dices porque no tienes hermanos, Rainbow – dijo Fluttershy.

-Concuerdo con Fluttershy. Si mi pequeña Sweetie pasara por lo mismo, yo estaría detrás de ella todo el tiempo. No dejaría que nadie la lastime.

-¡Es cierto! Yo me aseguraría de que ni Maud ni Marble ni Lemonstone sufrieran por ningún poni, ¡antes yo los haría sufrir a ellos! Pero mis hermanas saben elegir bien, y de seguro me llevaría muy bien con todos mis cuñados, ¡les haría muchas fiestas y sería la madrina en sus bodas y sería la madrina de sus hijos y los cuidaría con todo mi corazón!

El ambiente se había alegrado mucho, y Twilight no pudo menos que sonreír por aquella escena. Sus amigas la apoyaban, y podía estar tranquila de que no les ocultaba nada. Sin dudas tenía las mejores amigas del mundo.

-0-0-0-0-

¿Cómo relajarse con semejante noticia? Nada de lo bueno que le había pasado en esos años se comparaba con esto. Aquella misiva significaba que, al fin y al cabo, y contra todo lo negativo que había pensado, su carta llena de confesiones había dado un buen resultado. Era la sorpresa más grande que había recibido en semanas, todavía no podía creerlo, pero era verdad. Después de seis años… volvería a ver a Twilight, volvería a ver esos ojos púrpuras siempre ávidos de conocer, volvería a sentir ese perfume indescriptible al que ninguno se comparaba, volvería a oír su voz tan suave; todo aquello que se había transformado en recuerdo, cobraría forma otra vez para deleitar sus sentidos.

¿Habría cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo? Probablemente, de eso no cabía duda. Ya no debía de ser la misma potranca que conoció, ¿qué tan distinta estaría? Su letra apenas presentaba cambios. ¿Y qué sería de sus sentimientos? ¿Habrían cambiado, quizá, a su favor? Eso parecía, porque según la carta que ella le había enviado en respuesta por su epístola, se disculpaba por todo el dolor que le había hecho pasar y anunciaba que vendría el próximo fin de semana a visitarlo, y esto fue lo más extraordinario, porque Frobisher no se había esperado, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que Twilight fuera a venir hasta allí. De tal forma había asumido que ella había hecho su vida, que nunca hubiera imaginado recibir tan grata respuesta.

Reposando en el sillón del living y con un casco sobre su pecho aguardando que disminuyera la aceleración cardíaca, y que hiciera efecto la medicación, Frobisher pensaba en muchas cosas. Le asaltaban algunos temores, respecto a la visita de su poni largamente adorada. Si ella realmente venía, iba a asegurarse de que tuviera la mejor estadía en la isla. Trabajaría toda la semana para que todo saliera impecable, para darle la mejor impresión. Había muchos lugares para visitar, paisajes que merecían la pena de llegarse hasta allí.

Sin saberlo, una lágrima brotó de su ojo, y recorrió su mejilla para ir a parar a su cuello. No recordaba la última vez en que había estado tan contento. Dio un suspiro, y se quedó allí otro rato, mientras se restablecía el ritmo de su corazón. Entonces se sintió inspirado, y fue por pluma, papel y tinta, para escribir un soneto en el que expresó a la perfección todo lo que sentía.

Aquellos siete días fueron los más agitados de su vida. Hizo limpiar la casa a fondo, ordenó sus libros y papeles, apuntó una lista de los sitios más recomendables para visitar, de los mercados más confiables por los que podrían pasar, incluso de las posadas más accesibles, si fuera la voluntad de Twilight quedarse en una, aunque esperaba que todas las comodidades de su casa le fueran agradables. Por ello hizo reacondicionar los cuartos de huéspedes, y contrató al mejor jardinero para que hiciese al jardín más bello de lo que ya era. Es decir, Frobisher se tomó muchas preocupaciones, a riesgo de que no fueran valoradas, pero con la firme idea de brindar a su amiga la mayor hospitalidad posible.

Pasó largos insomnios hasta que finalmente llegó el día tan esperado. Twilight especificaba en su carta que arribaría el viernes por la tarde al archipiélago, en un barco que vendría desde Baltimare, a eso de las cuatro. Frobisher ya estaba en el muelle a las tres y media. Traía puesta una gabardina abrigada, ya que el clima cerca del mar solía ser bastante frío, y le afectaba mucho a su salud.

No podía quedarse demasiado quieto, y a la vez tampoco quería moverse de su sitio. Daba algunos cortos pasos para que sus cascos no se enfriaran, y consultaba cada cinco minutos su reloj de bolsillo, como si temiera que el barco se retrasara. No podía disimular su excitación, y esperaba que no se largara una llovizna al ver el cielo nublado. Sus ojos escrutaban el horizonte, atentos a cualquier objeto que se perfilara. Casi no había nadie en el muelle, los habitantes de la isla eran ponis de costumbres serenas, y no andaban mucho por las calles salvo en ocasiones específicas.

Unos barcos pequeños desamarraron en el muelle. El inquieto unicornio no les prestó atención, pero algunos de los marineros lo miraron con curiosidad. No era común ver a nadie tan persistentemente parado allí, aún así continuaron en lo suyo. Por fin el navío donde venía embarcada Twilight se presentó por aquellas solitarias aguas, animando el semblante de Frobisher, quien empezó a dudar si la poni a quien aguardaba viajaba allí o no.

Millones de dudas acosaban su mente, y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Eso no era nada recomendable si quería mantener su estabilidad cardíaca. Tuvo que obligarse a hiperventilar, diciéndose una y otra vez que podía confiar en la palabra de Twilight. Sin embargo, hasta que no la vio bajando del barco una vez que la nave echó amarras, no consiguió calmarse completamente.

Twilight estaba igual que siempre, sólo un poco más crecida. Entre los escasos pasajeros que descendieron, era muy fácil reconocerla. Traía un abrigo azul que le sentaba muy bien y unas alforjas con su cutie mark bordada en ellas. Y por sobre todo lo demás, estaba hermosa. Observaba todo a su alrededor, buscando a un poni en específico, hasta que éste se acercó tímidamente a saludarla, con una naturalidad tal como si no hubieran pasado los años.

-Buenas tardes, Twilight.

La aludida miró en esa dirección y apenas pudo reconocer a su viejo amigo, gracias a sus anteojos. Al principio se quedó perpleja y luego tartamudeó unas palabras, hasta que tomó aire y organizó sus ideas.

-Hola Hendrix…– saludó, sus mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza y un poco frías por la brisa que corría por la orilla. – Es un gusto volver a verte. – y le dio un abrazo a Frobisher, desconcertándolo por un momento.

-Para mí también es un gusto – dijo él, deseando que aquel abrazo durara para siempre.

Tras este encantador reencuentro, ambos unicornios se pusieron en marcha. Twilight seguía a Frobisher, a quien de repente se le habían escapado todas las palabras. No había planificado ningún discurso, y se lamentaba por eso. De modo que tendría que improvisar.

-¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje? En estas épocas casi nadie visita las islas, y vienen menos barcos que en la temporada estival.

-Estuvo muy bien, quizá algo mareado, pero en general, bien. He leído un poco sobre las Islas Uránidas antes de venir, y son mucho más visitadas en verano.

-Ciertamente, yo prefiero las épocas frías. No podríamos caminar tan tranquilamente por estas calles si fuera verano, los turistas invaden todo. Además, los paisajes de aquí cobran más atractivo durante el otoño.

-Oh, sí, eso está en uno de los artículos. Hay algunos parajes que poseen una belleza única durante estos meses.

-Puedo… llevarte a conocerlos si quieres.

-Me encantaría. – Twilight le dedicó una sonrisa.

Para no haber tenido contacto durante un tiempo prolongado, se trataban sin ningún problema. No dejaba de sorprender al unicornio de anteojos lo diferente que se comportaba su amiga, ahora era como más cálida, más desestructurada, más… amistosa. Una gran emoción latía en su pecho, y era lo que no le dejaba hablar. Había soñado con este momento y no podía ser más perfecto de lo que ya estaba siendo.

-¿Tu casa queda lejos de aquí? – preguntó Twilight, para romper el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada a la vez, algo así como _nerviosionada_. Sonaba algo que típicamente diría Pinkie, pero así se sentía.

-Oh, no… no tanto. Sólo hay que seguir por este camino.

-Dicen que de todo el archipiélago, ésta es la parte donde están las casas más bellas, y una de las que me mencionaron es la tuya.

-Probablemente no sea la más bella, pero es bastante espaciosa. Lo mejor de todo son los balcones con vista al mar. Es una residencia con mucha historia, por eso vienen muchos ponis a verla. A veces solicitan ver su interior, pero… entenderás que no me hallo con eso de dejar que cualquiera entre a la casa. A pesar de que se los explico amablemente, algunos visitantes se molestan de todas formas.

-Algunos a veces olvidan lo que es la propiedad privada. Les ha pasado a mi hermano y su esposa cuando se mudaron al palacio del Imperio de Cristal…

Frobisher notó la turbación de Twilight cuando ella dijo eso, y sabía por qué. Hubiera querido calmarla diciendo que había dejado atrás las desavenencias con Shining Armor, pero prefirió no tocar el tema y continuar la conversación sin problemas.

-Ya casi llegamos, es esa que se ve sobre aquella colina. Si nos apuramos, no nos tomará desprevenidos la lluvia.

-También he leído sobre eso, suele llover mucho en esta zona de Equestria.

Twilight siempre tan aplicada. Frobisher sonrió, tal vez no tenga tantas maravillas para mostrarle si ella ya las conocía, aunque fuera por intermedio de las páginas de un libro.

El portón de entrada ya daba una muestra de la majestuosidad de la casa. Era un fino trabajo de herrería, flanqueado por dos muros de piedra que rodeaban la propiedad en toda su extensión. Al pasar del umbral, había un camino de adoquines que llevaba hacia la puerta principal, y a los lados crecían hermosos árboles de hojas perennes, por lo que estaba siempre verde. La arquitectura de la mansión databa de por lo menos un siglo atrás, y tenía un diseño que así y todo no había perdido la elegancia. Las flores, las estatuas y el mantenimiento del exterior eran un deleite para los ojos, lo que hacía comprensible que Hendrix, por su dedicación poética, se hubiera trasladado allí.

En el vestíbulo había un amplio ventanal que daba a los jardines, los cuales eran otra maravilla de ver, y no desentonaban con el cuidado diseño del interior, pulcramente presentado.

-Es una casa hermosa, Frobisher. – halagó Twilight.

-El único inconveniente es que es muy grande para un poni solo, pero eso puede cambiar…

La unicornio de ojos púrpura no respondió. Alcanzó su abrigo al otro unicornio para que lo colgase en un perchero, y éste a su vez se quitó suyo. Tenía una chaqueta simple como las que usaba en su pasantía en la Biblioteca de Canterlot, sólo que no usaba corbata. Twilight notó la pequeña marca en el pecho del poni, pero se abstuvo de preguntar.

-¿Quieres pasar a la sala? – invitó el corcel de pelaje pardo, su amiga asintió.

La chimenea los esperaba encendida, calentando el ambiente con sus llamas. Un mayordomo los saludó cortésmente, dejando al instante la tarea de atizar el fuego. Se ofreció a traerles algo, y cuando el dueño de casa y su invitada se hubieron puesto de acuerdo, se retiró sin más.

Tomando asiento en el sofá, ambos ponis callaron, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Cada tanto se miraban el uno al otro, sin animarse a pronunciar palabra. Era como si se hubieran extinguido todos los temas de conversación posibles, como si ya no quedara más para hablar. Twilight lidiaba con una sensación en su estómago que no sabía si atribuir a los nervios o a algo más. No había venido para quedarse callada, pero tampoco era tan fácil que de su boca saliera lo que tenía pensado decir.

-Twilight… gracias por venir – se adelantó Hendrix, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos – Sinceramente, pensé que nunca responderías a mi carta, pero al contrario, aquí estás… Fue una gran alegría recibir tu carta, pues no estaba pasando un buen momento. Muchas gracias por acordarte de mí… y creo que por lo menos podemos ser amigos, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… - la poni tragó saliva. Éste era el momento – Pues… hay muchas cosas que aprendí en estos años. Desde el día en que la princesa Celestia me envió a Ponyville, todo fue distinto. Aprendí acerca de los valores de la amistad, pero lo que aprendí fundamentalmente es… a abrir mi corazón a otros ponis. Y eso me hizo darme cuenta de muchas otras cosas…

-¿Como qué, por ejemplo? – preguntó Frobisher, dada la prolongada pausa de Twilight.

-Por ejemplo… de que merecías que te diera una oportunidad, luego de leer tu carta. – una vez soltada esta frase, Twilight levantó la cabeza y se enfrentó a unos ojos color borgoña que por detrás de los anteojos la observaban con dulzura. Unos ojos brillantes que parecían los de un potrillo mirando a su madre o a su juguete más preciado. Ella comprendió que debía continuar – Después de la primera aventura con mis amigas, nos tocó intervenir en muchos problemas de amistad, conflictos que debíamos resolver entre uno o más ponis. Y cuando se solucionaban, enviaba a mi mentora una carta relatando el caso. Incluso enloquecí una vez, cuando no tuve nada para notificarle – Twilight dijo estas palabras con algo de pena, recordando los incidentes de aquel día – Pero… esto… no es un problema de amistad…

Hendrix frunció un poco el ceño, confundido - ¿Por qué no lo es? – inquirió, con un tono de voz que de pronto se oía como indignado.

-No me malinterpretes, es que… en realidad, es una deuda… Una deuda personal, porque… porque en ese momento no entendí lo que te pasaba, y como no entendía lo que ocurría dejé que te acusaran, y en realidad no habías hecho nada malo, pero yo no lo sabía… era una tonta, una tonta insensible. No eres tú quien debe pedir perdón, sino yo, porque todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa, y te fuiste de Canterlot por mi culpa, y no debería ser así. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Perdóname, Frobisher, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Llorar era lo que Twilight menos quería, pues siempre le disgustaba. Pero liberar todo eso de un solo tirón… era inevitable que sucediera. Aquello la había golpeado más duro de lo que creía. No obstante, esa no era la escena que quería montar delante del unicornio. No pretendía victimizarse, sino asumir la parte de la culpa que le correspondía, hacerle saber a Frobisher que ella había cometido un error y que se había arrepentido de ello.

En el corazón del poeta se movió la más fuerte de las compasiones, sonriendo con ternura por la sinceridad de Twilight. No había enunciado que pudiera describir con exactitud la calidez que invadía su alma. Suavemente con su casco acarició la mejilla de la poni, secando sus lágrimas. Ante el contacto, ésta trató de recomponerse rápidamente, y lo logró, aunque su garganta seguía bloqueada por un gran nudo.

-Hey, Twilight, no es culpa tuya, ni mía ni de nadie. Eso sólo pasó, y ya está. Ahora es mucho más fácil dejar el pasado atrás, puesto que has venido aquí a hablar conmigo. No importa el tiempo que haya transcurrido. De saber que vendrías… habría esperado años, en serio. Sobre mi carta… no es necesario explicar nada de por qué la escribí. Era algo que necesitaba decir, y quería hacerlo por si… por si…

Esta vez las palabras le fallaron a Frobisher, y desvió su mirada. Mientras hablaba, se había perdido en una profundidad violeta, pero al recordar el leit motiv de aquella epístola que había enviado a Ponyville con un halcón, sin esperanza de respuesta… simplemente se bloqueó.

Confundida, Twilight quiso descifrar en sus ojos lo que su boca no le decía, hasta que de nueva cuenta se fijó en la cicatriz de su pecho. Sin pensar lo que hacía, extendió su casco para tocar el pecho del poni. Detrás de la piel podía sentirse el retumbar del músculo cardíaco, el cual se aceleró por su contacto. La marca era reciente, y ella se dio cuenta enseguida de que le habían hecho una cirugía de corazón. " _Ya veo… una cardiopatía. Creyó que si no sobrevivía…_ " pensó Twilight, retirando su casco y mirando al unicornio con pena.

-Eres un poni fuerte, Hendrix – dijo Twilight, poniendo un casco sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Tú crees?

Ella asintió. Luego se acomodó para darle un abrazo, quedando corazón a corazón. Frobisher la rodeó con sus cascos, amorosamente. No le bastarían cien sonetos ni odas ni sonetillos ni redondillas para detallar todo aquello.

-Y tú eres muy valiente, Twilight – le susurró al oído. – Por eso te admiro tanto.

El sol ya comenzaba a sumergirse en el horizonte, llenando la sala con una luz anaranjada, puesto que gran parte de las nubes se había retirado, como si alguien se lo hubiese mandado.

El mayordomo se anunció con unos golpecitos en la puerta. La pareja de unicornios rompió su abrazo y el semental le otorgó el permiso de entrar.

-Disculpen, señor, señorita, aquí traigo el café y los pastelillos, como habéis pedido. – el sirviente dejó la bandeja en la mesa ratona y agregó - ¿Necesitáis que haga algo más?

-Por ahora, no, Maggiore, puedes retirarte a descansar – concedió Frobisher con un tono afable.

-Con su permiso, señor, muchas gracias – Maggiore hizo una reverencia y salió, con su característico trote silencioso.

La merienda transcurrió animadamente. Los semblantes de ambos ponis se veían muy animados, ya lo más duro de la tarde había pasado. Cada uno reflexionó sobre aquello, entretanto saciaban su hambre, y Twilight hizo algunos comentarios de los pastelillos que hacía Pinkie o los modales de etiqueta que le había enseñado Rarity para la hora del té, y otras cosas relacionadas con sus amigas.

-Soy muy afortunada de tenerlas, la verdad es que me han cambiado la vida.

-Y ellas son afortunadas de tenerte a ti… yo también – dijo Hendrix, acariciando la melena de su compañera, quien se sonrojó, pero sin volver la mirada.

"Se ve tan bonita cuando se sonroja" pensó el unicornio, cuyas mejillas también habían adquirido una coloración roja.

El crepúsculo ya casi finalizaba, y pronto caería la noche sobre las Islas Uránidas y toda Equestria. Para este momento, el poeta ya sabía que había encontrado una nueva inspiración. Sólo le faltaba saber algo más para que ese día fuera más perfecto. Puso su casco sobre el de Twilight, quien se encontraba tan cerca suyo que podía sentir su respiración. No sabía cómo comenzar, y volvía a sentirse como aquella tarde, seis años atrás.

-…Twilight… - su voz sonaba muy baja, pero no tanto como para que la potranca no lo escuchara.

-¿Hmm?

-Ya casi termina el atardecer… la última vez que vimos un atardecer juntos, en el mirador de Canterlot… - la respiración del poeta se agitaba, ahora debía reunir mucho más coraje para declararse – Pues, yo… ni siquiera ahora puedo decirlo, pero si entendí bien lo que dijiste sobre darme una oportunidad, ¿eso significa que… - cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva, no se creía tan valiente como para poder ver a Twilight a los ojos, pero en el último minuto, como un guerrero que sin pesar se enfrenta a las fauces de la bestia para sacrificarse por aquellos a quienes tiene la obligación de proteger, completó la pregunta cara a cara con la poni que había amado en silencio desde muy joven - … me amas?

Allí fue cuando todas las dudas de Twilight se resolvieron. Fue en ese instante, sin explicaciones ni magia ni nada de por medio, sin lógica ni pensamiento, sólo pura pasión. Y los labios de Twilight dieron la confirmación con el beso más apasionado que poni alguno hubiese recibido.

-.-.-.-.-

 **Finalmente, se termina esta historia, este two shot, y espero que al leerla se hayan enamorado tanto como yo al escribirla. Y nada, ya está, creo que no tengo nada más para decir, salvo para dejárselas picando de que quizá en un futuro haga una secuela, un one-shot donde las amigas y la familia de Twilight tengan la oportunidad de conocer a su poni especial. O no sé, mejor lo dejo a la imaginación de ustedes.**

 **Chaucito!**


End file.
